My Fucking Tutor!
by AkaSunaSparKyu
Summary: Sehun yang manja tidak pernah membayangkan, kalau Jongin saingannya yang mempunyai sifat malas itu ternyata sangat mesum dan juga liar. Apa jadinya bila Jongin jadi Tutornya selama dua bulan kedepan? Yaoi! KaiHun.
1. Chapter 1

**Pair: KaiHun. Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun**

 **Genre: Romance, school life.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning: Boys Love aka Yaoi, Typo, Mature Content.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan luas yang di depan pintunya tertulis ruangan kepala sekolah, nampak ada tiga orang pria berbeda usia yang terlihat sedang duduk berhadapan dengan dipisahkan hanya sebuah meja.

Pria dengan usia akhir 30-an nampak memperhatikan dua orang pemuda berusia 17 tahun yang tengah berdebat. Ah sebenarnya hanya si kulit pucat yang merengek manja sedangkan si kulit tan hanya menguap malas.

"Mom, Hunnie tidak mau…" Si kulit pucat, atau bisa kita panggil Sehun merengek pada lelaki yang di panggilnya mom itu.

"Kamu harus mau. Guru Kang sudah mengatakan pada mommy kalau Jongie bisa mengajari kamu." Joonmyeon, Wu Joonmyeon. Ibu dari Wu Sehun yang juga menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di Seirin SHS. Joonmyeon sedang membujuk anak manjanya ini agar mengikuti bimbingan belajar pada Kim Jongin, pemuda berkulit tan yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat anaknya ini merengek.

"Ta-tapi, Hunnie bisa belajar di rumah sama mommy kan?" Sehun mencoba menawar lagi, karena dia sungguh tidak mau di ajari oleh saingannya itu. Sebenarnya hanya Sehun yang menganggap Jongin sebagai saingan, tepatnya saingan menjadi yang terpopuler di sekolah ini.

Sehun itu terkenal, sudah manis, cantik, imut, penuh aegyeo, manja, apalagi dia anak pemilik sekolah ini. Tapi dia merasa kurang popular di bandingkan Kim Jongin. Jongin itu pendiam, terlihat malas tapi sangat pintar, Jongin juga tampan dan kulit tan-nya itu membuat dia tambah sexy. Sehun merasa ini tidak adil, karena Jongin itu hanya diam berdiri sambil menguap saja sudah menarik dan banyak yang tertarik.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, mommy sudah sering dapat laporan dari guru-guru kalau nilai Matematika kamu itu bukan jongkok lagi malahan udah tiarap." Joonmyeonberucap santai sambil menandatangani berkas-berkas sekolah. "Lagipula, Jongie itu pintar. Kamu mau bantu imo kan sayang?" Joonmyeon beralih pada Jongin yang sedang menopang dagu di meja.

"Hemmmmm.." Jongin hanya berdehem tapi dia tahu kalau Joonmyeon pasti mengerti. Dia sebenarnya malas banget mengajari anak bebal kayak Sehun yang parah banget soal menghitung, ini cuma buang-buang energy. Tapi, karena Joonmyeon yang minta dia bisa apa? Bukan karena Joonmyeon itu kepala sekolah disini. Tapi karena Joonmyeon ah tidak, maksudnya keluarga Wu itu memang sahabat dekat keluarganya Jongin. Appa dan eomma-nya adalah sunbae Joonmyeon di universitas dulu, dan mereka bersahabat sampai sekarang. Hahhh, Jongin menghela nafas lagi, dia akan terjebak dua bulan penuh setiap pulang sekolah bersama anak manja ini.

"Jadi, saya sudah selesai berbicara. Kalian bisa keluar sekarang." Joonmyeon memerintah sebagai kepala sekolah kali ini, yang langsung di patuhi oleh Sehun dan Jongin.

Sesampainya di luar ruangan, Jongin langsung di tarik Sehun agak menjauh dari ruangan ibunya dan memojokkan Jongin di sebuah pilar.

"Kenapa kamu terima sih? Aku enggak mau belajar sama kamu tauuuu." Sehun mulai merengek, sedangkan Jongin hanya diam malas menjawab.

"Jawab Jongin…"

"Jawab, jawab, jawabbbbb" Sehun menghentakkan kakinya.

Karena jengah melihat kelakuan anak manja ini, Jongin menarik badan Sehun dan balik memojokkannya di pilar yang tadi.

"Dengar Sehun, aku juga tidak mau mengajari anak bebal dan manja sepertimu." Jongin tidak memberika kesempatan pada Sehun untuk menjawab dan langsung melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi ini adalah amanat kepala sekolah, jadi lakukan ini dengan cepat agar energy-ku tidak terbuang percuma. Karena, jika kau tidak bisa di ajak bekerja sama….

Suara Jongin terdengar rendah di telinga Sehun, membuat dirinya gemetar karena gugup.

-kau akan menyesal Hunnie."

Sehun terduduk lemas, ketika Jongin beranjak pergi. Dia kehilangan tenaga ketika bibir lelaki tan itu mengecup cepat bibirnya tadi. Jongin sendiri berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Hahhhh, dia merasa energy-nya banyak terbuang akibat bicara panjang pada Sehun tadi. Dia tau kalau Sehun masih terduduk di sana, tapi dia tetap menjauh. Mana dia perduli…

 **.**

 **.**

 **-AkaSuna-  
**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehunnieeeee…" Seorang panda, Upsss.. maksud saya pemuda yang mempunyai lingkar hitam dimatanya seperti panda merangkul Sehun yang berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah.

"Ah, Tao ge.." Sehun menunjukkan eye smile-nya, yang sukses membuat pemuda bernama Tao itu tersenyum. Tao, Huang ZiTao. Tao juga merupan murid popular di sekolah ini, tubuhnya yang tinggi bidang, wajahnya yang manly, keahlian wushunya, dan jangan lupakan kulit tan sexy-nya yang sama seperti Jongin, sukses membuat dia di sukai banyak orang. Tao adalah sepupu Sehun. "Ge, mana pesanan Hunnie?" Sehun melirik pada Tao yang masih menjajari langkahnya.

Tao berhenti berjalan dan merogoh tasnya mengambil beberapa buku tulis, dan menyerahkan buku-buku itu pada Sehun yang menantinya dengan mata berbinar.

"Untuk apa buku-buku ini? Gege akan membelikan yang baru kalau Hunnie membutuhkan buku." Tao bertanya heran, karena tadi malam Sehun menelpon dia agar membawa buku-buku matematikanya pada tingkat dua dulu hari ini, karena sekarang Tao sudah berada di tingkat tiga.

"No no no" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuat poni rambutnya bergoyang lucu, yang sukses membuat Tao gemas setengah hidup. "Hunnie di suruh mommy ikut bimbingan sama Jongin. Jadi Hunnie mau baca-baca dulu, agar nanti tidak terlalu susah"

"Jongin? Yang sekelas sama kamu?" Tao bertanya pada Sehun yang mulai berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

"Iya ge…" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hunnie juga sudah menolak, tapi mommy tetap memaksa." Sehun merajuk lucu.

"Tapi gege setuju sama imo, kamu memang harus di ajari sama orang yang tepat. Kamu itu akan bermain dan tidak serius belajar kalau sama orang yang dekat sama kamu." Tao menjelaskan pada Sehun, Tao juga menyadari betapa buruknya Sehun dalam pelajaran menghitung. Karena dia dulu juga pernah disuruh untuk membimbing Sehun, dan hasilnya? Mereka bermain ular tangga.

"Tapi ge….. ini Jongin loh" Sehun menjawab dramatis, "Jongin yang punya aura hidup segan mati tak mau itu. Hunnie bisa mati bosan gegeeee…." Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Tao dan menampilkan wajah anak anjing minta di pungut.

"Coba aja dulu, kalau dalam sebulan kamu ada kemajuan berarti metode dia mengajari kamu memang bagus dan kamu harus terus belajar sama dia. Tapi kalau kamu tidak ada kemajuan, gege akan bantu kamu buat bicara sama aunty. Deal?" Tao memberikan solusi pada adiknya ini, bagaimana pun juga Tao ingin adiknya mulai belajar serius.

"Baiklah, Hunnie akan coba." Sehun berbelok menuju koridor merpustakaan. "Gege pulang aja duluan, Hunnie mau bertemu sama Jongin dulu."

"Gege antar sampai perpustakaan, dan kamu pulang naik apa? bukannya mobil kamu masih di bengkel?"

"Hunnie pulang naik taksi, karena mom sama dad sore ini ada undangan di tempat rekan bisnis mereka."

"Gege jemput ya? Jam berapa kamu pulang?"

"Nanti Hunnie hubungin, kalau sudah selesai." Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada Tao yang mulai beranjak, karena mereka sudah sampai pada pintu perpustakaan.

Setelah bayangan Tao sudah tidak terlihat, Sehun mulai berjalan masuk. Tidak ada orang di dalam bahkan ibu penjaga perpustakaan yang sudah beruban itu pun tidak ada. Sehun mengangkat bahu, mungkin mereka sudah pulang karena ada urusan. Dia terus berjalan ke meja paling pojok, karena dia tau itulah singgasana Jongin untuk tidur. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang, ketika melihat Jongin sedang tertidur dengan berbantalkan sebuah buku tebal. Dia masih mengingat bagaimana Jongin mencium bibirnya sekilas kemarin sore, yang sukses membuat dia tidak tidur tadi malam. Sehun menunduk memperhatikan wajah damai Jongin, berbeda sekali dengan wajah malas yang biasa di tampilkannya. Dan entah kenapa sejak kemarin Sehun merasa saingannya ini terlihat begitu tampan.

Eh…? Tampan..? TAMPAN…?

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya guna mengusir pikiran bodohnya. Tampan? Cih, dari mana tampannya? Mata hitamnya? Hidung bangirnya? Rahang tegasnya? Bibir sexy-nya?

Ahhhh… benar-benar tampan.

"Shit, dia sama sekali tidak tampan tapi sangat tampan. Bagaimana bisa aku baru menyadarinya?" Sehun berguman pelan di depan wajah Jongin, dia bahkan tidak menyadari si empunya wajah sudah terbangun dan melihat tingkah absurd-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara malas Jongin terdengar di telinga Sehun yang sukses membuat dia terlonjak kaget.

"A-ah i-itu. A-aku melihat nyamuk, ya ny-nyamuk. Hehehe" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"Hmmm" Jongin hanya berdehem, dia tidak mau repot dan membuang energy-nya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Dia mendorong sebuah buku paket matematika ke hadapan Sehun. "kerjakan dari nomor satu sampai tiga." Sekelas dengan Sehun dari tingkat satu sampai sekarang membuat Jongin tau kemampuan Sehun, makanya dia hanya memberikan tiga soal.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di depan Jongin dan mulai membaca soalnya juga mencoret-coret kertas untuk mencari jawabannya.

5 menit..

Sehun melirik Jongin yang mulai tidur lagi sambil bertopang dagu.

10 menit…

Sehun masih betah melirik ah bukan,dia bisa di bilang tengah memelototi wajah Jongin.

15 menit…

'Oh god, bagaimana ada makhluk setampan ini?' Sehun berfanboying ria.

20 menit…

Sehun tersadar dan mulai menghitung.

25 menit…

"Shit, jangan salahin aku ya. Wajah kamu itu manggil-manggil aku buat terus melihatnya' Sehun mendengus, tapi dia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Tepat 30 menit…

"Sudah selesai?" Jongin bangun dan meregangkan badannya, sedangkan Sehun hanya tertawa canggung.

"Hehehe, sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti" Sehun menunduk dengan rona merah di pipinya. Dia benar-benar malu, masa tiga soal saja dia tidak bisa.

"Kenapa tidak bertanya?" Jongin mendengus.

"Kamu tidur tadi…" Sehun beraegyeo, dan lagi-lagi Jongin mendengus. Hahhhh, ini juga salahnya. Jadi dia harus rela energy-nya terbuang percuma untuk menjelaskan pada Sehun tiga soal yang di berikannya tadi, sampai Sehun mengerti dan itu bisa berlangsung sangat lama.

Setelah jam menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore, Jongin dan Sehun keluar dari perpustakaan untuk pulang. Ketika mereka sampai di lobby, mereka baru sadar kalau sedang hujan deras. Jongin berjalan ke kanan menuju loker, sedangkan Sehun hanya berdiri di sana dengan cemas karena Tao baru saja mengirim pesan kalau dia tidak bisa menjemput karena ada urusan yang darurat. Sehun ingin menelepon perusahaan taksi ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba mati kehabisan baterai, Yeah holly crap... Tak lama kemudian Jongin datang dengan tangan kanannya membawa payung , Sehun memberanikan dirinya untuk meminjam ponsel Jongin.

"Emmm.. tolong pinjamkan aku ponselmu." Sehun menunduk, tak mau melihat wajah Jongin.

"Untuk apa?" Jongin menyahut sambil mulai membuka payung berwana biru yang di pegangnya.

"A-aku ingin menelepon taksi."

"Hmmm.." Jongin merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan ponsel bercasing putih dengan gambar Kyuubi, dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Jong, i-ini tidak hidup." Mendengar suara lirih Sehun, Jongin mengambil ponselnya dan melihat bahwa dirinya juga kehabisan baterai.

"Baterainya habis." Dia bisa melihat Sehun yang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hahhh, Jongin menghela nafas.

Namun mana mungkin dia meninggalkan anak ini di sekolah sendirian apalagi dalam keadaan hujan deras seperti ini. Dan dia kembali menghela nafas, setelah sadar kalau ini akan membuang banyak energynya.

"Ayo." Jongin membuka payungnya dan mulai berjalan. Setelah beberapa langkah dia tidak merasa Sehun mengikutinya, Jongin berbalik dan melihat Sehun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula.

"Aku akan mengantarmu" Di genggamnya tangan Sehun dan menariknya pelan agar mengikutinya menuju parkiran. Sehun yang merasakan hangatnya genggaman tangan Jongin hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

Di dalam mobil pun mereka hanya diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sehun tidak pernah merasakan sensasi berdebar seperti ini bila berdekatan dengan orang lain, tapi Sehun mengakui bahwa dia menyukai sensasi ini. Dia suka bila jantungnya berdegup bila melihat Jongin. Tapi dia juga merasa agak kecewa mungkin? bagaimana bisa dia berdebar-debar setelah semalam sedangkan Jongin hanya biasa-biasa saja? Bastard..

Jongin sendiri cukup heran akan sikap Sehun yang sangat penurut hari ini. Yang dia tahu biasanya Sehun itu orang yang manja dan suka merengek, tapi hari ini dia melihat sisi lain Sehun yang seperti seorang errrr.. pemalu? Dan jujur saja Jongin menyukai Sehun yang seperti ini, karena terlihat lebih manis.

30 menit kemudian mereka sampai di gerbang kediaman keluarga Wu. Sehun hendak membuka pintu mobil ketika Jongin menahan tangannya, Sehun bisa melihat Jongin mengambil payung di jok belakang dan berjalan keluar untuk membukakan pintu mobil Sehun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai pintu." Jongin menarik pinggang Sehun lebih dekat padanya agar tidak terkena air hujan. Sehun sendiri merasa sangat takut, takut kalau Jongin bisa mendengar degupan jantungnya yang menggila. Setelah sampai di pintu rumahnya, Sehun membungkuk singkat.

"Terimakasih" Sehun tersenyum manis, tapi ketika dia berbalik Jongin dengan cepat menarik tangan Sehun dan memojokkannya di pintu. Sehun terkejut tapi dia segera menunduk setelah sadar akan posisi mereka yang sangat dekat. Sehun merasakan dagunya di tarik pelan hingga mata mereka bertatapan. Dan sukses membuat dia merona ketika merasakan nafas Jongin menerpa wajahnya.

"Hanya itu?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung. Jongin mendengus melihatnya. "Hanya itu ucapan terimakasihmu, setelah aku membuang banyak energyku untuk mengantarmu?"

"Ka-kau mau berapa Jong?" Sehun menjawab gugup, dia bergetar di bawah tatapan Jongin.

"Aku tidak butuh uang." Jongin mengusap bibir bawah Sehun dengan ibu jarinya. "Tapi aku mau ini"

Sehun terkesiap kaget ketika dengan cepat Jongin menarik pinggangnya dan mengecup bibirnya, bukan hanya kecupan biasa seperti kemarin, tapi kecupan yang berubah jadi jilatan, Jongin menjilat bibir bawah Sehun dengan sensual yang membuat tubuh Sehun bergetar. Dia mengulum bibir Sehun seolah itu adalah permen termanis di dunia. Setelah merasa cukup, Jongin melepaskan bibir Sehun dengan suara kecipak pelan.

Tetapi melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah dan tersengal, membuatnya terangsang. Fuck! Jongin menarik tengkuk Sehun dengan kasar dan kembali menempelkan bibir mereka. Dia juga makin mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun. Sehun sendiri entah apa yang merasukinya hingga dia sama sekali tidak menolak, tapi juga tidak membalas.

Sehun hanya mengeratkan cengkramannya di seragam Jongin. Sebenarnya Jongin tadi hanya ingin meminta bayaran singkat, tapi merasakan bibir Sehun yang manis dan juga basah dia merasa tidak bisa berhenti. Apalagi dia bisa merasakan Sehun yang seolah pasrah menyerahkan segalanya pada Jongin.

Jongin melumat bibir Sehun dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya guna menjelajahi rongga mulut lelaki pucat ini. Menggelitiki langit langit mulut Sehun dan mengabsen deretan gigi putihnya. Dia menyeringai di dalam ciuman mereka ketika mendengar Sehun melenguh saat dia menghisap lidahnya.

"Aghmmmm, Jhong..." Lenguhan Sehun benar-benar membuat Jongin tegang.

Jongin bisa merasakan Sehun yang sepenuhnya bersandar padanya karena kehilangan keseimbangan, dia menurunkan wajahnya di leher putih Sehun dan menggigit pelan juga menghisapnya keras menciptakan sebuah kissmark. Sehun melenguh nikmat kala Jongin kembali menciptakan beberapa buah kissmark.

"Ngahhhh... Jhong.." Shit, Sehun mengerang keras ketika tangan nakal Jongin turun kebawah meremas bokongnya dengan kuat. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya karena nikmat, dia tidak pernah di sentuh orang lain hingga sejauh ini.

Melihat wajah Sehun yang semakin merah Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menghentikan semua sentuhannya. Jangan sampai dia menyetubuhi anak ini di sini. Ayolah, ini masih di depan pintu keluarga Wu bagaimana kalau daddy Sehun yang sangar itu tau? Bisa-bisa Jongin tinggal nama besok. Lagipula, dia masih mempunyai banyak waktu untuk bermain bersama Sehun. Bukankah dia akan mengajari Sehun selama dua bulan ini? Jongin tertawa setan di dalam hati.

"Hah hah hah" Sehun mengambil nafas banyak-banyak dan mendongak melihat Jongin juga melihatnya.

"Aku sudah mendapat bayaranku." Jongin berbalik dan melenggang pergi sambil menyeringai lebar. Dia akan rela membuang banyak energinya jika itu untuk membuat Sehun mendesah di bawahnya. Let's see later...

Sedangkan Sehun kembali terduduk di depan pintu rumahnya sambil meraba bibirnya.

"Ya tuhan, apa itu tadi?" Sehun menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana, berharap dia tidak mati akibat jantungnya yang memberontak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC..?**

* * *

 **Holla chingudeul...**

 **Di FF ini saya membuat sifat Jongin sama seperti karakter anime 'Hyouka' Oreki Houtarou.**

 **Karakter malas tetapi pintar, dan memempunyai moto 'Jangan pedulikan apapun dan jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membuang-buang energi'**

 **Ingat, hanya sifat itu yang saya ambil dari Oreki. Karena disini Jongin juga mempunyai sifat mesum dan juga liar, yang sangat tidak mungkin ada pada diri Oreki.**

 **Jadi, berminat untuk review..?#Bow**

 **Adios...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pair: KaiHun**

 **Genre: Romance, School life**

 **Warning: Boys Love, kata tidak baku dan Typo**

 _._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin sedang berada di kamarnya, terbaring telentang menghadap langit-langit. Dia kembali mengingat bagaimana perlakuannya terhadap Sehun tadi yang sukses membuat dia menelan ludah.

Dia masih tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana dia bisa lepas kendali tadi. Walaupun dia menyukai Sehun, tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun mempunyai niat untuk menjamah anak manja itu.

Jongin menyukai Sehun sudah sejak satu tahun yang lalu, mungkin bisa juga di bilang dia itu terkena love at first sight. Dia menyukai Sehun yang pertama kali di lihatnya ketika MOS di sekolah mereka, Jongin masih ingat betul kala itu Sehun memakai bando telinga kelinci berwarna merah muda yang membuatnya terpana.

Hanya saja melihat Sehun yang manja dan polos membuatnya enggan menyatakan perasaannya, lagipula mereka tidaklah akrab walaupun berada di kelas yang sama.

Namun tiba-tiba seringainya mengembang kala mengingat ucapan ibunya sore tadi yang mengatakan bahwa rencananya di setujui, rencana untuk mengikat Sehun. Intinya, Jongin meminta pada orang tua-nya agar meminangkan Sehun untuknya.

Dan sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berada di pihaknya, karena orangtua Sehun setuju untuk menerima pinangan-nya. Sekarang Jongin tinggal mencari cara agar Sehun setuju, walaupun dengan paksaan sekalipun. Kali ini Jongin menyeringai lebih lebar.

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

"APAAAAA…?"

Pagi hari di kelas 2-1, telah terdengar teriakan yang sukses membuat semua penghuninya tersentak kaget. Tapi mereka semua mengangguk maklum kala melihat yang berteriak adalah kakak kelas mereka yang bernama Byun Baekhyun, mereka sudah biasa melihat Baekhyun di kelas ini, untuk mengunjungi kesayangan seluruh sekolah siapa lagi kalau bukan Wu Sehun.

"Kecilkan suara mu hyung." Sehun mencubit kecil lengan Baekhyun, dan membungkuk minta maaf pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang terganggu.

"Serius..?"

Baekhyun bertanya semangat tanpa mengindahkan apa yang Sehun ucapkan. "Jongin yang cuek dan pemalas itu kan..?" dia kembali bertanya guna meyakinkan dirinya.

Sehun mendengus kala melihat hyung mungil-nya ini bertanya semangat, dia lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya ke depan dan nampaklah punggung lebar Jongin. Ahhh, Sehun merona sendiri kala mengingat hal yang terjadi kemarin.

"O wow, kau merona.." Baekhyun menyenggol kecil pundak Sehun, dan mengikuti arah pandangan adik-nya ini. Dia mengangguk mengerti saat melihat Jongin.

Tadi malam Sehun menelponnya mengatakan agar pagi-pagi datang ke kelas Sehun, dan saat dia bertanya ada apa Sehun mengatakan tidak bisa menjelaskannya di telepon. Karena penasaran dia cepat-cepat berangkat sekolah pagi ini untuk datang kesini, dan BOMMMM.. Dia langsung berubah exited saat mendengar cerita Sehun yang di lecehkan oleh Jongin.

Bukannya jahat atau apa, tapi dia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana usaha Jongin untuk mendapatkan Sehun. Dia begitu terkejut saat pertama kali mendengar dari Chanyeol, kalau Jongin menyukai Sehun. Dan Baekhyun lebih terkejut lagi kala mengetahui cara yang di pakai Jongin agar meluluhkan anak manja dan polos seperti Sehun.

Tapi apa cara itu tidak terlalu berlebihan? Ahhh, nanti dia akan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk bicara pada Jongin.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Yang aku ceritakan tadi, bagaimana menurut mu?"

Baekhyun termenung sebentar, memikirkan jawaban yang pantas untuk di terima Sehun.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia menyukaimu." Dia mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan, "Dan dari yang kulihat, kau juga mulai menyukainya."

"Hiyeeee.. aku tidak menyukai makhluk hitam pemalas itu hyung." Sehun bergidik ngeri tapi wajahnya memerah. Atensinya kembali pada sang pemuda berkulit tan yang sedang membaca buku di meja depa.

"Oh ayolah, jujur saja. Apa kau tidak khawatir? Terlalu banyak yang menyukai Jongin loh" Baekhyun menakut-nakuti Sehun, dan terkikik kecil saat melihat Sehun yang tertegun. "Coba saja kau tanya padanya."

"Tanya apa?"

"Mengenai insiden semalam."

"Haruskah?"

"entah lah, tapi bukankah lebih baik kalau kau tau alasannya menciummu?"

"Oke, nanti aku tanya"

Baekhyun terkekeh kala Sehun setuju, dia jadi ingin tahu bagaimana kelanjutan kisah dua pemuda berbeda warna ini.

Sedangkan Jongin yang diam diam memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan obrolan Sehun dan Baekhyun tampak menyeringai. Dia akan berterimakasih nanti pada Baekhyun nanti, Ah Jongin jadi tidak sabar untuk menunggu Sehun bertanya padanya.

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

Suasana sepi perpustakaan memang paling cocok untuk tidur, dirinya memang selalu tidur disini saat mendapat waktu bebas. Tapi kali ini dia menyerah untuk menutup mata, karena ada makhluk manja yang sedang menggerutu kecil sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya karena disuruh mengerjakan soal matematika sebanyak satu buah.

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu."

Sehun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dari soal di hadapannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin, Sehun sedari tadi menunduk takut Jongin melihat wajahnya yang merona.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau menggodaku agar aku menciummu?"

Jongin mengulum senyum kala melihat Sehun yang langsung menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"A-aku tidak menggodamu."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kerjakan sekarang!." Jongin berseru galak.

Selain mengemban tugas dari calon mertuanya, Jongin juga benar-benar ingin membuat Sehun mengerti matematika, dia tidak mau keturunannya kelak bodoh akibat istrinya yang juga bodoh.

Sehun menunduk takut-takut, dia mencoba lagi mengerjakan satu soal yang di berikan Jongin. Sebenarnya Sehun sering bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia sangat lemah dalam hal menghitung padahal dalam mata pelajaran lain dia selalu meraih nilai yang tinggi.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya, aku akan menghukum mu."

Sehun tersentak kala mendengar suara berat Jongin, dia tidak mau di hukum. Karena saat dia kecil daddy-nya pernah menghukumnya yang sukses membuat dia demam selama tiga hari. Mulai dari saat itu Sehun kapok, dia tidak mau di hukum lagi. Apalagi yang menghukum adalah Jongin, bisa-bisa dia dihukum keliling lapangan nanti.

"Jo-jongin, aku tidak mengerti bagian ini. Apa _y_ di kalikan dengan _x_ atau bagaimana?"

Jongin mendengus keras, Sehun sudah menanyakan pertanyaan ini sebanyak tiga kali dan sebanyak itu pula Jongin menjelaskan. Shit, dia benar-benar kehilangan banyak energinya. Dan dia harus segera memasukkan energy baru, maka dengan cepat di tariknya tengkuk Sehun untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"Amghhh Jhong.."

Sehun terkejut saat adegan mereka kemarin terulang lagi, dia bisa merasakan bagaimana lihainya bibir Jongin mengulum bibirnya. Tangannya menahan dada Jongin yang mulai merapat pada tubuhnya.

"Shhh mmhhhh…"

Sehun mendesis lirih saat lidah Jongin menjilat bibirnya, mengecup bibirnya tiga kali Jongin pun melepaskan kontak bibir mereka.

"Kerjakan tugasmu Sehun."

"Jong.."

"Kerjakan sekarang atau aku akan mencium mu lagi."

Tidak mengindahkan perkataan Jongin, Sehun malah memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas berwarna coklat miliknya. Dia merasa marah, setelah menciumnya seenaknya Jongin memerintahnya seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Bukan sekali, ini sudah yang ketiga. Mungkin Baekhyun memang benar, dia menyukai Jongin. Tapi, dia tidak akan mau di perlakukan seenaknya seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jongin yang heran lantas menahan tangan Sehun dan menarik tas yang di pegangnya hanya untuk di hempaskan kembali di atas meja. Dia menggeram pelan kala melihat tatapan tajam di sepasang bongkahan hazel Sehun.

"Apa aku mengatakan kita selesai?"

"Jangan pergi seenakmu, sedangkan aku yang bertanggung jawab atas nilaimu."

Sehun masih mempertahankan tatapan tajamnya walaupun tubuhnya bergetar takut. Jongin memang tidak membentaknya, tapi dia tahu bagaimana Jongin menahan amarah saat ini.

"Aku mau pulang"

"Tidak, kau akan pulang saat aku mengatakan pulang."

Sehun merasakan tangannya nyeri karena cengkraman Jongin yang kian mengerat.

"Dengar Jongin, jangan perlakukan aku sesukamu. Jangan menciumku seenakmu, dan jangan menyentuhku!" Sehun menyentakkan tangan Jongin dengan keras. "Siapa diriku bagimu? Kita bukan siapa-siapa, aku ingatkan kalau kalu lupa."

Jongin tertegun pelan, namun lantas menyeringai lebar.

"Kalau begitu, siapa diriku bagimu Sehun?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau memang tidak membalas ciuman dan sentuhanku. Tapi kau juga tidak menolak, aku ingatkan kalau kau lupa." Dirinya kembali membalikkan perkataan Sehun sebelumnya.

"Jangan bertanya ketika aku bertanya."

Sehun masih mempertahankan keangkuhannya, dia tidak akan kalah kali ini. jangan berpikir karena dia manja, dia tidak bisa berlaku angkuh ataupun keras. Dia adalah pewaris Wu, sedari kecil dia sudah dilatih bersikap pada orang-orang. Dan untuk menghadapi Jongin, Sehun memang tidak harus berlaku lunak padanya.

"Kau tahu Sehun? Kau seperti kucing kecil yang sedang menantang serigala." Jongin terkekeh, matanya dengan sangat jelas melihat binar takut dimata Sehun.

"Perumpamaan yang bagus, kau memang serigala liar." Sehun mendengus. "dan jawab pertanyaan ku tadi"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena aku mau."

"Mau? Mau kau bilang?"

Sehun menganga tak percaya, Jongin menciumnya hanya karena mau? Betapa bodohnya dia, mana mungkin Jongin melakukan itu atas dasar suka. Dan yang lebih parah, dirinya pun telah terjerat pada serigala liar ini. Sebagai pemuda yang tidak pernah mengenal cinta dan hal-hal yang berbau dewasa, sangatlah pantas bila dia merasa ingin di akui oleh orang yang pertama menyentuhnya.

Tanpa bisa di cegah, air matanya mengalir keluar setetes demi setetes. Baru kemarin dia merasakan yang namanya menyukai dan hari ini dia merasakan sakit hati.

Jongin sendiri tertegun saat melihat bulir air di mata indah sang pujaan hati, dia benar-benar tak menyangka ucapannya tadi mengakibatkan mata indah itu menunjukkan rasa sakit.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda"

Dengan cepat Sehun menghapus air matanya, dan mendongak melihat Jongin.

"Bercanda? Berapa orang yang sudah kau perlakukan seperti ini? Ini bukanlah hal yang patut kau buat candaan Jongin."

"Apa maksudmu dengan berapa orang? Kau kira aku akan mencium orang banyak.?"

"Hentikan semua ini. Ternyata semuanya sia-sia, aku akan mengatakan pada mommy untuk mencarikan tutor lain." Sehun menyambar tasnya dan beranjak pergi.

Jongin yang melihat Sehun hendak pergi pun bergerak cepat menarik tangan Sehun agar berbalik.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau tidak akan kemana-mana"

Ditariknya Sehun dan di hempaskannya tubuh ringkih itu ke atas meja lalu dia mulai mencium kasar bibir basah bergetar milik Sehun.

"Hmmmppp.."

Sehun mencoba memberontak dan mendorong Jongin. Tidak lagi, dia tidak mau setelah ini di tinggal oleh Jongin. Tapi tenaganya bukanlah apa-apa di bandingkan Jongin yang terus menginvasi mulutnya setelah berhasil memasukkan lidahnya.

Jongin terus menjelajahi isi mulut Sehun, membelit lidah dan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Hmmmppp anghhmmm"

Sehun berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya, dia ingin menolak semua ini sebelum tubuhnya menyerah pada perlakuan Jongin.

Tangan Jongin beralih membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Sehun dan membelai dadanya, sedangkan mulutnya mulai membuat Kissmark di leher Sehun.

"Aggghhh, lepaskan aku.."

"Dasar berengsek"

Tanpa memperdulikan rontaan Sehun, Jongin makin meraba dada Sehun dan menemukan tonjolan kecil. Dia menekan dan memilin putting Sehun dengan gemas.

"Hiks hiks."

Seolah baru di diram oleh air dingin, Jongin kembali pada kesadarannya kala mendengar isak tangis Sehun. Dia menunduk dan menemukan wajah Sehun yang nampak menyedihkan, bibir yang bengkak, leher penuh kissmark, dan baju yang acak-acakan. Jongin bergegas bangkit dan mengancingkan kembali baju Sehun.

"Maaf, aku minta maaf"

Jongin menggumamkan maaf berkali-kali dan membawa Sehun kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku."

Sehun hanya menangis di dada Jongin, kali ini lebih keras. Dia begitu takut tadi.

"Maafkan aku, aku menyukaimu."

Ucapan Jongin yang terakhir sukses membuat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menghentikan tangisnya. Melihat Sehun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tanya membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Aku menyukaimu makanya aku menyentuh mu"

"Ta-tapi, kau selalu ketus padaku."

"Inilah aku"

"Kau berbohong"

"Tidak, aku menyukaimu dari pertama aku melihat mu."

"Selama itu? Aku bahkan menyukaimu baru semalam."

Ucapan Sehun yang terlalu polos membuat Sehun mendengus.

"Kau memang tidak peka."

"Aku? Tidak peka?"

"Kau memangtidak peka pada sinyal cintaku." Jongin mengusap rambut Sehun.

"Orang mana pun tidak akan peka, kalau sinyalmu itu berupa lirikan tajam dan dengusan malas."

"Terserah mu, yang pasti kau milik ku sekarang."

"Hei, aku tidak mau"

"Aku tau kau mau. Lagipula orang tuamu sudah setuju."

"Setuju apa?"

"Orang tuaku meminangmu untukku semalam, dan orang tuamu menerima."

"APA?"

Sehun tersentak kaget, bagaimana bisa orang tuanya menerima pinangan orang lain tanpa sepengetahuannya? Tapi ya sudahlah, lagipula dia menyukai Jongin. Sehun menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Jongin.

"Hey, walau kau tunanganku sekarang bukan berarti aku akan melupakan tugasku sebagai tutor mu."

Sehun menoleh cepat. Sial, dia lupa soal-soal matematikanya.

"Bisakah kita libur hari ini?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat kala mendengar suara memohon Sehun. "Tidak, akibat drama tadi kita kehilangan banyak waktu. Jadi kerjakan sekarang."

"Jongggg.." Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Jongin dengan tatapan super memelasnya.

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak kasihan pada tunanganmu ini?"

"Tidak"

"Aku akan cepat tua bila banyak berpikir"

"Teori dari mana itu?"

"Dari ku."

"Begini saja, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah bila kau mau belajar untuk mendapatkan nilai minimal 80 di ujian dua bulan lagi."

"Kau gila?" Sehun memekik, nilai matematikanya paling oke hanya 47 dan di suruh dapat 80? Tunggulah Borobudur pindah ke Korea.

"Kalau kau dapat 80, aku akan menyiapkan pesta pertunangan kita 2 bulan lagi."

"KAU GILA?" bukan memekik, kali ini Sehun berteriak. Bagaimana mungkin Jongin menyiapkan pertunangan mereka, mereka ini masih anak High School.

"Memang. Jadi aku tidak mau ambil resiko kalau kau berpaling pada orang lain. Bila perlu aku akan mengatakan pada orang tua kita untuk menikahkan kita minggu depan."

"Apa?"

"Dengar Sehun aku menyukai ah aku mencintaimu sudah sejak lama, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas dariku."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan paksa aku untuk memeras otak ya."

"Hmmmm"

Jongin mengambil tas Sehun dan kembali mengeluarkan buku-buku matematika tadi. Dan meletakkannya di depan Sehun.

"Tapi.."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara Jongin.

"Apa?"

"Sayang, aku banyak kehilangan energy ku saat kita berdrama tadi. Berikan aku pasokan energy lagi." Jongin mendekat dan memasang senyum mesum pada Sehun.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT DASAR TUTOR MESUM."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC..?**

* * *

 **Holla chingudeul..  
**

 **Tolong panggil saya Suna, jangan Thor. Karena demi tuhan, saya bukan anggota Avengers...**

 **Yang menunggu adegan ranjang saya harap bersabar, karena saya sedang berusaha membangun hubungan KaiHun.**

 **Saya merasa kasihan pada Sehun kalau di jamah tanpa status. kekekeke  
**

 **Saya juga sangat berterimakasih bagi yang mempav, fol, ataupun mereview ff saya ini.**

 **Jadi? berminat untuk review lagi? #BOW**

 **Adios...**

 **Thanks to:**

 **[SehunHyurin] [gyusatan] [JongOdult] [Kim Eun Seob] [Scarletshad1230] [bekikola] [sukha1213] [whirlwind27] [shappire always for onyx] [ ] [xohunte] [daddykaimommysehun] [Ubannya Sehun] [ ] [yunacho90] [seulgifab] [flowerinyou] [Darkid Yehet] [ ] [Zelobysehuna] [exolweareone9400] [vipbigbang74] [vyrexo's] [RokuChanchan] [sehunskai] [jungkrystal432] [Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [KaiHunnieEXO] [utsukushii02] [BerryKyunnie] [Ri-chan Dandere] [MaknaEXO] [VampireDPS] [yessie94esy] [sayakanoicinoe] [winter park chanchan] [AprilianyArdeta] [Xing1002] [Hunnie94] [Syakilashine] [13613] [choi fai fai] [Mama Sehun] [chanhunnshipper] [Oh Yuugi] [Guest] [kaihun520] [sumiya wu] [ALALALAL] [cantikmukaberbi] [shakyu] [SILENT READER] [fakecheonsa] [hunnbebi]  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pair: KaiHun**

 **Genre: Romance, School life**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Typo, bahasa tidak baku**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3..**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Mom.."

"Hmm?"

"Tadi Jongin mengatakan mom dan dad menerima pinangan keluarga Kim, benar?"

"Hmmm"

"Mom.."

"Hmmm"

"Mom.."

"Hmmm"

"Dad..."

"Hn.."

"Dadddd..?"

"Hn..?"

"HUNNIE BISA GILA...!"

Sehun berteriak dramatis, dia merasa terabaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Mereka sedang duduk di gazebo taman belakan kediaman Wu. Sehun mengajak kedua orantuanya kesini dengan alasan ingin bermanja-manja, tapi apa yang dia dapat? Dia memang duduk di tengah, tapi dia juga tau kalau di belakang tubuhnya tangan mom dan dad-nya sedang bertaut. Shit, dasar gak ingat umur udah tua juga.

Tidak masalah kalau orang tuanya bermesraan toh mereka suami istri, nah masalahnya disini kan ada dirinya. Dirinya itu masih polos, itu menurutnya. Padahal kan dia udah di 'ehem' sama Jongin, bilang aja Sehun iri.

"Ada apa sayang?" Joonmyeon mengelus rambut cokelat anaknya yang terasa lembut di jari-jemarinya. Tak mendengar jawaban, matanya beralih pada wajah Sehun dan langsung terkikik kecil saat melihat anaknya ini cemberut dengan air mata menggenang. Dasar cengeng, sudah 17 tahun tapi masih saja seperti anak TK. Ahhh, anak mereka ini memang selalu menjadi bayi besar keluarga dan mereka berharap Sehun tidak pernah dewasa.

"Kamu itu mengganggu aja deh" Dan Sehun tambah cemberut dengan bibir bergetar hendak menangis mendengar suara berat daddy-nya. Mengganggu? Sungguh kata-kata yang kejam.

"Huweee, d-dad tidak suka Hunnie di s-sini?" Sehun tiba-tiba berteriak sambil menangis apalagi dengan suara yang tidak jelas karena cadelnya keluar.

"Tidak..!" Singkat, padat, dan jelas bangett.

"Issshhh, Hunnie cengeng ih. Padahal kan sudah tunangan sama Jongie"

Mendengar ucapan Joonmyeon tangisan Sehun berhenti. Ah, dia baru ingat bukannya hal ini yang mau di tanyakannya tadi? bagaimana dia bisa lupa.

"Mom yakin menerima pinangan mereka?"

"Tentu."

"Dad setuju?" Matanya beralih samping kirinya dimana Yifan tengan memeriksa pasar saham melalui gadget-nya. Inilah yang di herankan nya dari semalam, bagaimana Yifan bisa setuju? Karena Sehun tahu dad-nya itu terkena dua penyakit yang sangat kronis yaitu Joonmyeon complex dan Sehun complex.

"Kamu mau dad tarik kembali persetujuan yang sudah dad berikan?"

"JANGANNN..!" Sehun berteriak reflex, saat mendengar suara berat Yifan yang beralih menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kamu benci sama Jongie ya?" Joonmyeon ikut menggoda anaknya ini. Sungguh suau kesenangan melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah dengan hidung kembang-kempis.

"A-ah i-itu, kan tidak sopan."

"Apa yang tidak sopan?"

"Membatalkan pertunangannya."

"Eieeee, kalian belum bertunangan secara resmi. Jadi tidak masalah dad rasa"

"Tetap tidak boleh."

"Loh kenapa? Kan kamu benci sama Jongie? Mom akan bicara sama eomma Jongie nanti."

"Jangan mom."

"Apaan sih? Kamu jangan-jangan aja dari tadi. bilang aja kamu suka sama si hitam itu."

"A-apa? Hunnie tidak suka sama dia"

"Ah, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Kami akan bicara pada keluarga Kim malam ini."

"Ta-tapi kalau mereka marah bagaimana?"

"Ehh? Siapa yang berani marah pada keluarga Wu? Mau jatuh miskin apa?"

"Hu-hunnie.."

"Ya..?"

"Hu-hunnie su-suka.."

"Ya ya..?"

"Su-suka..."

"Iyaaa...?" Joonmyeon dan Yifan merapatkan telinga mereka penasaran.

"ISSHHH... MOLLA..."

Sehun menghentakkan kakinya lalu pergi dengan mulut menggerutu dan wajah yang merona, Ughhh rona sialan. Dia tahu mereka hanya menggoda dirinya, tapi tetap saja rona merah ini tidak mau pergi. Ahhh panasnya.

Sedangkan Joonmyeon dan Yifan terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan anak tunggal mereka itu. Ahhh, mereka berharap Sehun jadi Peterpan saja agar dia tidak menjadi dewasa.

"Sayang, kau keterlaluan tadi." Joonmyeon menyenderkan kepala di bahu Yifan, karena Sehun sudah pergi jadi mereka bebas bermesraan, Assaaa...

"Keterlaluan?" Yifan bertanya heran.

"Menggodanya, bisa-bisa anak itu mogok makan nanti."

"Tenang saja" Yifan kembali memegang gadget-nya. "Selama masih bubble tea di dunia ini, kita akan aman."

Joonmyeon mendengus mendengar perkataan suami tampannya ini, tapi perkataan Yifan memang benar. Selama ada bubble tea, Sehun bakalan mudah di sogok dan diluluhkan.

"Apa keputusan kita tepat menerima pinangan dari keluarga aneh itu" Yifan bertanya ragu, dia menganggap tidak aman menitipkan bayi manja seperti anaknya pada keluarga yang berisi rusa china, bakpao china, dan dengan anak mesum berkulit hitam. Bagaimana tidak? Yifan tadi melihat kiss mark di leher putih anaknya, ishh anak hitam itu memang sudah terlalu jauh melangkah.

"Hei, jangan mengatai Lu ge." Joonmyeon mencubit lengan Yifan. "Jongin akan menjaga Sehun kita, aku yakin itu." Joonmyeon mengatakan dengan keyakinan penuh, dia bisa melihat besar rasa cinta dimata Jongin walaupun selama ini mata itu selalu menampilkan ekspresi malas.

"Aku percaya, karena aku akan menghabisinya dengan tangan ku sendiri bila Sehun tersakiti."

"Kau sungguh mengerikan tuan Wu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu nyonya Wu"

Joonmyeon tertawa lepas mendengar jawaban tidak nyambung itu. Tapi dia bisa merasakan Yifan tidak main-main, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk ke baikan Sehun. Dan bila Jogin menyakiti Sehun, dia yakin bahkan Luhan sekalipun tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan anaknya itu.

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

Pagi ini Serin High School di gemparkan oleh kejadian yang sungguh ummm... di luar prediksi? Tidak ada yang pernah memprediksikan kalau dua siswa populer yang sangat amat bertolak belakang turun dari mobil yang sama dan bergandengan tangan, bergandengan? Yap, Wu Sehun dan Kim Jongin bergandengan tangan ah tidak tidak, lebih tepatnya kesayangan seluruh sekolah si Wu Sehun sedang BERGELAYUT MANJA di TANGAN Kim Jongin.

Sehun bersikap manja itu sudah biasa, tapi kalau manjanya sama pangeran hemat energy seperti lampu phillips ini baru luar biasa. Yang lebih membuat tercengang, Jongin tersenyum lembut. Sekali lagi TERSENYUM LEMBUT, Shit... apa kiamat memang sudah dekat seperti kabar yang datang di daratan Eropa..?

"TUNGGUUU..."

Semuanya kembali tercengang mendengar teriakan cempreng seorang sisiwi yang bername tag Choi Sulli. Sulli berlari kencang dan langsung melepaskan tangan Sehun dari lengan Jongin, dia langsung membawa Sehun ke pelukannya.

"Oppa, kenapa datang dengan Jongin oppa..?" Sulli menaruh kepalanya di bahu Sehun, dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jongin yang tengah menggeram. Diam-diam seluruh orang disana mendengarkan, mereka juga penasaran.

Sulli adalah adik kelas mereka, tapi sulli sudah menyatakan bahwa dia adalah fans nomor satu Sehun. Bukan fans dalam arti menganggap sebagai laki-laki, Sulli ngefans dalam artian Sehun sebagai Uke yang wajib di lindungi. Dan melihat Sehun berjalan dengan Jongin apalagi bergelayut manja, radar Fujo-nya langsung berbunyi nyaring. Khukhukhu...

"A-ah, oppa di jemput Jonginie tadi."

WARNING...

WARNING...

Jonginie? semua alam Fujo para murid berbunyi, ayo kita urutkan.

 _Pertama berangkat bersama, check._

 _Kedua bergelayut manja, check check._

 _Ketiga panggilan manis tadi, check check check.._

"Apa? Jongin oppa menjemput oppa? Keajaiban.." Sulli menggeleng dramatis yang di ikuti seluruh penonton mereka dari tadi.

"Apa yang keajaiban? Wajar aku menjemput tunangan ku."

"Oh tunangan toh." Sulli mengangguk paham dan membiarkan Sehun di tarik Jongin pergi. Tapi tak lama kemudian Sehun dan Jongin bisa mendengar teriakan seluruh murid yan shock.

"EHHHH? TUNANGANNN?"

"SHIT, JONGIN HITAM KEMBALIKAN SEHUN KAMI"

"SEHUNNIE, JANGAN MAU SAMA SI HITAM ITU"

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JONGIN"

Berbagai umpatan dan teriakan terdengar keras di sekolah Seirin, hingga membuat penduduk sekitar menelepon polisi mengira ada murid yang tawuran. Ughhh, kisah cinta mereka memang menghebohkan seperti kisah Nassar dan Muzdalifah yang telah kandas. Ehhhh?

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

"Jonginieeeee.."

Heart attack...

Sungguh cobaan bagi Jongin mendengar Sehun yang bermanja dan melakukan serangan aegyeo padanya. Selama ini Jongin jengah mendengarkan Sehun ber-aegyeo pada orang lain dan melihat orang-orang dengan mudah mengabulkan permintaannya. Tapi kali ini, Sehun hanya ber-aegyeo di hadapannya. Lagipula Jongin memang sangat bahagia melihat Sehun yang semakin manja padanya, ughhhhh... inner Jongin berfanboying ria.

"Ya..?" Walau diam-diam bahagia, tapi dia masih tetap manusia hemat energy yang akan menjawab singkat dan tidak mau membuang energy yang sudah di kumpulkannya.

"Jonginiee, kita kencan pulang sekolah nanti ya..."

"Bo-

Sehun sudah tesenyum senang,

-tidak."

"Ahhh kenapaaa..?" Sehun merengek.

Sebenarnya Jongin sudah tergoda mendengar tawaran Sehun, tapi dia kembali ingat kalau tugasnya sebagai tutor Sehun belum selesai. Dia juga yakin kalau ajakan Sehun tadi hanyalah pancingan agar tidak belajar sore ini.

"Aku tau niat mu Hunnie sayanggg.." Jongin mengelus rambut Sehun.

"Hufftttt" Sehun menggembungkan pipinya maksimal, Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Aku akan membelikanmu bubble tea kalau kita belajar sore ini"

"Yoshh, jangan lupa neee..."

"Humm.."

Ahhh memang benar kalau makhluk imut nan manja ini takluk pada Bubble tea. Jongin jadi penasaran, apa Sehun akan menurut di suruh membuka celana kalau di iming-imingi bubble tea ya? Shit, Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, kenapa dia selalu berpikiran kotor sih? Damn..

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

03.30 pm. Jongin dan Sehun baru keluar dai kelas menuju perpustakaan. Banyak murid-murid yang berjalan di lorong-lorong kelas untuk beranjak pulang. Ah, suasana yang tenang, Jongin berharap bisa tidur di perpustakaan nanti..

"OPPAAAA..."

Oh shit, harapan tinggal harapan.

Sulli menghadang mereka di tengah-tengah lorong, merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan memasang wajah galak yang terlihat imut. Murid-murid yang lain pun berhenti guna melihat pertunjukan adik kelas mereka itu.

"Ya..?" Sehun menjawab lembut, dia sudah menggap Sulli sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Matanya memicing tajam.

"Ummm, perpustakaan." Sehun menjawab sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, yang di sambut pekikan murid-murid di sana. Ahhh, kesayangan mereka memang imuttt Kyahhhh...

"Oppa, benar bertunangan dengan Jongin oppa..?" Sulli melirik Jongin dengan tajam yang di ikuti oleh semua orang yang ada di sana. Jongin merasa seperti maling bra gadis-gadis perawan kalau begini, apakah salah kalau Sehun sudah jadi miliknya? Susahnya punya kekasih idola sekolah, ehhh? Tunggu, dia kan juga idola sekolah kenapa tidak ada yang membela dia? Apa fans-nya pada berkhianat ya?

"Ehh? Iya. Mom dan dad juga sudah setuju."

"Wait, wait.. Uncle setuju?" Sulli bertanya heran, dia tahu sepertia apa Yifan itu. Dia sudah mengenal lama keluarga Wu karena keluarganya pun menjalankan kerjasama dengan perusahaan Yifan, makanya dia tau sifat Yifan yang mempunyai dua penyakit kronis itu.

"Uh'uh..." Sehun mengangguk imut lagi.

"Jongin oppa.." Sulli berbalik pada Jongin sambil berbicara rendah dan di belakangnya terlihat awan hitam dan petir menyambar. "Apa yang kau berikan pada Uncle? Aku yakin kau ke dukun kan?" Sulli menunjuk hidung Jongin dengan dramatis dan di angguki lagi oleh orang-orang disana, yang seakan mendukung semua ucapan Sulli.

"Oi oi, aku tidak melakukan itu. Kau terlalu banyak menonton film horror negara tetangga bocah" Jongin menoyor sadis kening Sulli.

"Jong, jangan kasar." Dan Jongin mendengus mendengar pembelaan Sehun, apalagi Sulli yang menjulurkan lidah padanya.

"Oppa kenapa mau dengan Jongin oppa?" Sulli belum menyerah untuk mengorek informasi, begitu pula murid-murid disana yang tidak beranjak pulang malah semakin banyak yang datang. Seperti melihat layar tancap.

"A-ah i-ituu.." Shit, semua orang memegang hidung mencegah mimisan saat melihat rona di wajah Sehun.

"Ya ya ya ya..?" Mata Sulli berbinar seperti mata Masha di _Masha and the bear._

"Oke oke, easy girl.." Jongin yang tidak kuat dengan aura-aura merah jambu di sekitar mereka pun menengahi.

"Dengar semuanya, Wu Sehun sudah jadi milik ku. Jangan pernah mempertanyakan kenapa dia mau dengan ku, karena jawaban hanya satu. Dia, mencintaiku begitupun diriku yang mencintainya." Jongin langsung menyeret Sehun pergi, tidak tahan dengan aura yang malah bertambah parah dengan hati dan bunga-bunga yang bertebaran.

Sedangkan Sulli dan orang-orang disana masih tertegun mendengar penuturan Jongin yang terlihat sangat keren. Dan sama seperti pagi tadi, kali ini pun penduduk sekitar menelepon polisi karena teriakan-teriakan yang di sangka tauran. Padahal kau didengarkan secara seksama teriakan itu bukanlah teriakan perkelahian, tapi teriakan kegembiraan..

"AAAAAA JONGIN OPPA KEREN.."

"OPPA AKU FANS MU MULAI SEKARANG."

"SEHUN OPPA AKU MENYETUJUI HUBUNGAN KALIAN"

Dan yang terdengar sangat lantang adalah teriakan semua siswi di Seirin yang berupa.

 **"AKU KAIHUN SHIPPER MULAI SEKARANG.."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC..?**

* * *

Holla, ada yang kangen saya...?

Saya bawa chap baru dengan Rusa China dan baozi-nya sebagai orang tua Jongin.

Jangan tanya kenapa harus mereka, karena jawabannya hanya satu saya juga tidak tau. kekeke

Chingu-yaaa, baca juga FF saya yang berjudul MAMA BARU kalau berminat. FF itu tentang Kim Family, KaiHun wit Taeoh. #SekalianPromoAlaSPG

Oke, jadi ada yang berminat review..?

 **Big thanks to:**

 **[Xing1002] [FathyaNM] [GYUSATAN] [PutriXingexol] [daddykaimommysehun] [xohunte] JongOdult] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [Zelobysehuna] [Lhacalala] [bbuingHyewa] [sehunskai] [levy95] [ ] [whirlwind27] [shappire always for onix] [Kim SeHoney] [exolweareone9400] [Kim Seo ji] [ ] [MaknaEXO] [Ubannya Sehun] [izzsweetcity] [winter park chanchan] [Tikha Samuel RyeoLhyun] [BaixianGurls] [fyenafromgalaxy] [ApriliyaniArdeta] [KaiHunnieEXO] [utsukushi02] [RokuChanchan] [ 97] [blackforwhite] [yunacho90] [bellasung21] [Ri-chan Dandere] [VampireDPS] [vipbibbang74] [ ] [KimKaihun8894] [kireimozaku] [Uchiha Kriya] [choi fai fai] [syakilashine] [fakecheonsa] [Kim HyeRim] [hunnbebi] [Oh Yuugi] [chanhunnshipper] [cantikmukaberbi] [guest] [sumiya wu] [sekai88] [Jung NaeRa] [aliyya] [vantasfic] [my love double b] [rytyatriaa] [pio] [guest]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pair: KaiHun (Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun)**

 **Genre: Romance dan School life**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Typo dan kata tidak baku**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4.._**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahhhh…"

"Jhong… shhh…"

"Jongieee…."

Suara desahan tertahan terdengar di dalam perpustakaan Seirin. Bukan karena ada hantu yang lagi onani, tapi karena ada makhluk hitam yang sedang berbuat mesum pada kelinci imut berwajah malaikat. Cih, bahkan Sehun sudah memohon berhenti sedari tadi. Tapi memang Jonginnya bebal, ya anggap aja itu desahan kenikmatan.

"Jongghh, jangan gigithhh.."

Ow wow, mereka sudah main gigit-gigitan ternyata.

Let's see, ternyata bibir Jongin tengah mengulum nipple Sehun dengan ganas dan tangannya tengah menggerayangi tubuh Sehun yang mengenaskan. Rambut berantakan, baju yang kusut dengan kancing terbuka, kissmark yang bertebaran, bibir membengkak, Oh shittt… dan celana yang hampir melorot.

"Kau sungguh menakjubkan hunnie…" Jongin menggumam sambil menarik celana Sehun.

"Jhong.. AHHH.."

Sehun berteriak kaget dan nikmat, saat Jongin meremas bokongnya dengan gemas.

Sehun tidak tau bagaimana bisa dia hampir telanjang, karena tadi niatnya kesini untuk belajar. Tapi salahkan hormone masa muda, dan salahkan juga kekasihnya yang mesum. Bagaimana pun juga tak lama lagi Sehun akan tertular. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi dia hanya mendesah-desah, bilang jangan tapi tangannya menarik kepala Jongin mendekat.

"Sayang, aku sudah tidak tahan.." Jongin membuka bajunya, sedangkan Sehun hanya tergolek pasrah sambil terengah-engah.

 ** _Take your time.._**

 ** _Wenji dugeundaeneun bamiya…_**

 ** _Na na na na.._**

 ** _Na na na na…_**

Suara ponsel Jongin terdengar nyaring memperdengarkan lagu baru boy band EXO. Jongin menggeram pelan, siapa yang berani mengganggunya di saat dia tengah ON…?

"Shitt.."

"Angkathh, mana tau penting.."

Mendengar suara Sehun yang agak mendesah, Jongin ingin segera melahapnya. Tapi saat mendengar ponselnya masih bordering dia segera menyambar ponselnya dan menggeser icon berwarna hijau tanpa melihat penelponnya.

"ADA APA?" Dia berteriak melampiaskan kekesalannya.

 _/"Hallo.."/_

Mendengar suara berat itu, bulu kuduk Jongin meremang. Dengan gerakan patah-patah di lihatnya panggilan yang masih terhubung dan terlihat lah…

UncleDragon..

OH DAMMIT..!

"Ya-ya hallo.." Sehun yang mendengar suara terbata Jongin melayangkan pandangan bertanya. Namun dia mendengus, saat Jongin tidak merespon dan malah membungkuk-bungkuk pada ponselnya. Apa kekasihnya itu sudah gila?

 _/"Jangan menodai putraku sebelum kalian menikah."/_

"A-apa maksud anda paman?" Jongin ngeles seperti bajaj, tak merasa bersalah padahal Sehun sudah telanjang di buatnya.

/"Aku melihatmu hitam"/

Fuck.. Apa mata naga ada di semua tempat? Penis nya mendadak lemas.

"Me-melihat?"

 _/"Jangan banyak bicara! Kau ku terima bukan untuk merusak anak ku." /_ Suara Yifan di seberang sana terdengar berat dan dalam, Jongin berani sumpah dia sangat takut sekarang. _/"Cari orang lain bila kau ingin berbuat mesum, jangan pada Sehun."/_

"Pa-paman, aku bisa jelaskan."

 _/"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan. Aku tau semuanya, ingat mataku selalu ada dimanapun."/_

Jongin berkeringat mendengar Yifan member jeda di ucapannya. _/"Aku tidak segan-segan membatalkan pertunangan kalian, bila kau tidak bisa mengontrol nafsumu."/_

Tuttt.. tuttt…. Tuttt….

Jongin menganga mendengar ucapan tegas Yifan. Matanya beralih pada Sehun yang tengah membenahi penampilannya.

"Sayang, kau memilih daddy-mu atau aku?"

"Kenapa bertanya?" Sehun heran, Jongin terlalu aneh setelah menerima telepon tadi. Dia terlihat berkeringat dingin.

"Jawab saja.."

"Tentu saja daddy, secinta apapun aku denganmu tapi aku lebih mencintai orang tuaku."

Jongin tertegun mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Dengar Jongin, aku mencintaimu itu jelas. Tapi bila di suruh memilih, aku akan memilih daddy. Aku percaya dia lebih tau yang terbaik untukku karena selama 17 tahun, dia selalu memberikan yang terbaik bagiku."

Mendengar ucapan Sehun Jongin kembali ingat kata-kata Yifan tadi, _'kau ku terima bukan untuk merusak anakku'._ Yah, seorang ayah memang lebih tau yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Dan Jongin berjanji mulai sekarang, dia juga akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk Sehun.

"Ada apa? kenapa kau seperti orang linglung begitu? Siapa yang menelpon tadi?" Sehun bertanya beruntun, ngeri juga melihat Jongin yang diam sambil melamun.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Ayo pulang, aku akan mengantarmu sayang." Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil membenahi pakaiannya dan memasukkan buku-buku Sehun ke dalam tas-nya.

Hahh, lagi pula dia mencintai Sehun bukan karena nafsu semata. Menunggu beberapa tahun lagi bukanlah hal yang sulit untuknya, karena dia yakin Sehun hanya akan menjadi miliknya.

Sedangkan di sebuah ruangan yang berkilo meter jauhnya. Nampaklah Yifan yang sedang melihat laptopnya sambil tersenyum. Dia memang diam-diam memasang CCTV di seluruh sekolah, camera yang sangat kecil keluaran terbaru sehingga orang-orang tidak akan tahu.

Dia memasang itu guna mengawasi anak dan calon menantunya, dia mengerti masalah hormone masa muda. Tapi, dia tidak mentolerir sex sebelum menikah. Maka dari pada itu dia menelepon Jongin saat mereka hendak memasuki tahap inti.

Sehun adalah anaknya satu-satunya. Dia menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Sehun, dia ingin membuat anaknya mandiri tanpa bantuannya agar bisa mewarisi harta keluarganya. Dan Yifan yakin, Jongin pasti sudah mengerti maksudnya.

Dia yakin Jongin pasti bisa mengarahkan Sehun agar menjadi lebih dewasa, lagipula diam-diam Yifan itu menyukai Jongin. Bukan karena Jongin anak sahabatnya, tapi karena anak hitam itu juga pintar dan terlihat begitu mencintai anaknya.

Yah, lagipula bila Sehun tidak sanggup menjadi pewaris, yang akan menanggung bebannya itu sudah pasti Jongin sebagai menantunya kelak. Khukhukhu… Yifan tertawa iblis dalam hati, dia akan menyiksa Jongin di masa depan untuk mengurusi perusahaannya yang banyak itu…

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

"Aku pulangggg…" Jongin berteriak memasuki rumah mewahnya.

"Ummaaaa..." Tak mendengar jawaban, dia kembali berteriak. Sifatnya berbeda sekali kalau sudah di rumah. Berhubung dia juga anak tunggal, dia juga bersikap manja di rumah. Jangan sampai teman sekolahnya tau, kalau tidak bisa rusak image-nya.

"Di dapurrr..." Yap, ibunya juga balas berteriak. Dasar keluarga absurd, hobi banget teteriakan. Jongin berjalan santai ke dapur, dia yakin umma-nya itu tengah memasak makan malam. Walau mereka kaya, mereka hanya punya pelayan untuk membersihkan rumah sedangkan yang memasak adalah umma-nya sendiri.

"Hallo hitam." Jongin mendengus melihat sang appa, kenapa rusa China itu ada di sini? Bukankah dia seharusnya di Taiwan untuk urusan bisnis? "Kau tidak merindukan appa-mu yang tampan ini?" Luhan bertanya narsis.

"Dasar rusa."

"Yakkk"

Hahhh, Minseok hanya menghela nafas melihat suami dan anaknya ini yang selalu saja bertengkar bila bertemu. Luhan memang tidak mempermasalahkan panggilan Jongin padanya, menurutnya seorang ayah dan anak itu haruslah seperti sahabat. Jadi jangan herankan kalau sepasang ayah-anak ini bertengkar kekanakan dan melontarkan ejekan sinis.

"Diamlah, tak bisakah kalian akur selayaknya ayah-anak?"

"Tidak.." Jongin dan Luhan menjawab kompak. Mereka akan kompak bila membantah Minseok.

"Terserah lah." Minseok angkat tangan dan mulai mengaduk sup-nya lagi.

"Ada yang menarik di sekolah?" Luhan bertanya.

"Sehun."

"Ya ya, karena itu Yifan meneleponku tadi." Jongin menegang mendengar ucapan Luhan. "Jangan berbuat mesum pada Sehun hitam, kau mau naga itu mencincangmu?"

Jongin diam.

"Aku tidak akan menolongmu kalau naga itu marah. Tapi..."

Jongin melihat Luhan dengan tampang penasaran menunggu lanjutan ucapannya.

"Kalau kau mau melakukannya, lakukan di tempat sepi. Kekeke" Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda. Sedangkan Jongin tengah sweatdrop, ayah-nya ini sungguh unik.

PLAK..

"Jangan mengajari anakmu berbuat mesum rusa." Oow, Minseok menghantam kepala Luhan dengan sendok sayur.

"Hahh, sekarang aku tau kalau sifat mesumku itu adalah warisanmu. Dasar rusa mesum."

"Yakk, kalian kompak sekali mengataiku mesum." Luhan berteriak tak terima, dia kan hanya mengajari Jongin. Apa salahnya? Kan wajar sebagai ayah menurunkan ilmunya pada sang anak?

"Kau memang mesum."

"Tunggu nanti malam, dan kau akan tau betapa mesumnya aku." Minseok kicep mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Jangan merencanakan hal mesum di depanku." Jongin facepalm.

"Aku mesum pada ibumu. Dia istriku bocah."

"Ya ya terserah" Jongin kalah.

"Cepatlah lulus, kuliah, dan pegang perusahaan. Pada saat itu kau bisa meresmikan Sehun." Luhan tiba-tiba bicara serius. "Yifan tidak akan menyerahkan anaknya sebelum kau mampu."

Jongin juga tau hal itu, mana ada orang tua yang mau punya menantu melarat coba? Sekarang ini walau dia berkecukupan, tetap saja semuanya itu harta orang tuanya bukan punya-nya.

"Tapi kalau kau mau, appa akan dengan suka rela membantumu kawin lari. Hahahahaha" Luhan tertawa cetar.

"DASAR RUSA GILA MESUM" Jongin berteriak dan langsung beranjak masuk kamar.

Padahal appa-nya itu sudah keren tadi pas bicara serius, tapi memang dasarnya gila dia malah menyarankan kawin lari. Ishhh, Jongin ngenes punya ayah kayak Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar.." Minseok kehilangan kata-kata.

"Apa? Aku hanya menyarankan. Kekeke"

"Aku tidak akan membantumu kalau naga itu mencincangmu juga." Minseok mendengus, dan melanjutkan masakannya.

"Dia tidak akan melakukan itu, kau tenang saja sayang."

Luhan berucap santai sambil bermain game angry bird yang di rasanya mirip dengan si naga china. "Selagi ada Joonmyeon, Yifan pasti takluk. Kecuali malaikat itu berubah jadi malaikat maut. Joonmyeon bisa saja lebih mengerikan daripada Yifan."

"Mereka pasangan yang aneh." Minseok berkomentar. De ja vu.

"Tapi aku yakin Yifan itu menyukai Jongin, buktinya saja dia langsung menerima pinangan keluarga kita" Luhan berucap yakin. Seyakin dirinya melontarkan si burung warna merah dari ketapel, menganggap burung itu adaah kepala Yifan.

"Hmmmm, dia hanya terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya." Minseok mengangguk setuju. Dia mulai menyiapkan penggorengan untuk menggoreng ayam kesukaan anaknya. "Kau bilang Yifan meneleponmu tadi. Ada apa?"

"Si hitam itu hampir memasuki Sehun di perpustakaan."

"Bahasamu itu rusa."

"Apa? Aku harus menggunakan bahasa apa? Menjamah? Memperkosa? Ngesex? Atau bersetubuh?" Luhan malah menjadi.

"Kau benar-benar minta htidur di sofa rupanya."

"Hiyeee? Maafkan aku baozi-ku sayang..."

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan perkataanmu tadi."

"Ya hanya itu."

"Hanya itu?" Minseok mengangkat alisnya. Heran.

"Memang hanya itu." Luhan mengangguk yakin, melihat Minseok yang berdiri di sampingnya."Yifan langsung mematikan sambungannya tadi"

"Anakmu itu benar-benar mewarisi sifatmu" Minseok malah mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Luhan.

"Dia juga anakmu." Luhan menarik Minseok mendekat dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di bibirnya, tapi tak lama kemudian dia menghentikan bibirnya. "Ummm, sayang?"

"Ya..?" Minseok heran saat suami-nya ini mengentikan aksinya.

"Ummm, ayammu gosong." Luhan nyengir.

"SHIT, KENAPA KAU TAK BILANG DARI TADI? DASAR RUSA."

Minseok melompat dari pangkuan Luhan dan melihat ayam goreng-nya yang menghitam. _Poor chicken.._

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

Jongin baru selesai mandi, dia hanya menggunakan handuk menutupi area pribadinya dengan tetesan air mengalir di tubuh tan-nya... Ughhh how sexy..

Setelah berpakaian lengkap, baju kaos dan celana pendek selutut. Dia berbaring di kasur dan mulai membuka laptopnya dan langsung masuk ke aplikasi Facebook. Dia merasa bosan, mungkin dengan begini dia bisa terhibur. Sesudah masuk dengan akunya, dia bisa melihat teman-temannya sedang online begitupula dengan sang pacar. Dia juga bisa melihat Sehun baru meng-update status.

 **Wu Sehun**

Hunnie mau ice cream, Hiks...:(

Lima menit yang lalu **– suka – komentar -Bagikan**

 **Byun Baek** , **Park Chanyeol** , dan **337 orang** menyukai ini

* * *

Jongin mendengus melihat ke-kawai-an kekasihnya ini, pantas saja banyak yang nge-like. Dia mengscroll ke bawah dan melihat banyaknya komentar.

 **Byun Baek**

Sama, hyung juga. Hiks hiks..

- **37 Suka**

* * *

 **Park Chanyeol**

Baekkie sayang, kamu mau es krim apa? Biar aku beliin..

Hunnie mau juga?

 **–Suka**

* * *

 **Byun Baek**

Aku di kamar sayang. /GigitJariTelunjuk/

 **-Suka**

* * *

 **Park Chanyeol**

Kamu menggoda banget sih,, /Nosebled/

 **-Suka**

* * *

 **Wu Sehun**

Hunnie mau hyungie.../Agyeo/

 **-57 Suka**

* * *

Shittt, Jongin menggeram. Banyak banget sih yang suka sama Sehun...

 **Kim Kai**

Aku bakal beliin kamu kedainya sayang. /Kiss/

Dan hyung, jangan nodai pikiran kekasihku.

 **-Suka**

* * *

 **Wu Sehun**

Jonginieee, Hunnie kangenn... /XOXO/

 **-34 suka**

* * *

 **Park Chanyeol**

Tanpa kami nodai, otak polos itu memang sudah tercemar bodoh.

 **-5 suka**

* * *

 **Byun Baek**

Pacarku benar sekali, yang duluan menodai pikiran polos Sehun ya Jongin.

 **-8 suka**

* * *

 **Kim Kai**

Aku juga kangen sayang.. #LupYuPhul

Dasar pasangan gila.

 **-Suka**

* * *

 **Wu Sehun**

Ishhh Jonginie gak boleh gitu sama hyungdeul. /pout/

 **-26 Suka**

* * *

 **Byun Baek**

Denger tu kata Sehun, dasar HITAM. /Julurin lidah/

 **-Suka**

* * *

 **Kim Kai**

INI EXOTIS. Liat dong baik-baik, kulit ku ini sexy. /pamer six pack/

 **-Suka**

* * *

 **Park Chanyeol**

Ya ya, aku nyerah deh.. /angkat tangan/

 **-Suka**

* * *

 **Wu Sehun**

Hunnie off dulu ya, mommy udah manggil buat makan malam.

Sampai jumpa besok semuanya. Jonginieee.. /Kiss/

 **-Suka**

* * *

Setelah tau Sehun off, Jongin pun ikutan off. Malas ikut komentar kalau gak ada si imut, lagipula kepalanya bisa meledak kalau balas-balasan sama pasangan gila itu –ChanBaek. Tak lama kemudian dia pun mendengar umma-nya memanggil untuk makan malam.

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

Setelah pelajaran selesai Jongin terpaksa mnolak ajakan Sehun untuk pergi ke kantin. Dia baru saja dapat pesan, untuk datang ke kantor kepala sekolah. hahhh, kira-kira ada perlu apa calon mertuanya itu ya..? Setelah sampai, Jongin langsung mengetuk pintu di depannya ini. mendengar persetujuan, dia pun langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Oh Jongie, silahkan duduk." Joonmyeon tersenyum.

Berapa kali pun Jongin melihat senyum Mommy Sehun ini, tetap saja dia merasa terpesona. Mimpi apa dulu, sehingga malaikat ini mau sama Naga? Jongin lekas menggelengkan kepalanya, apa-apaan dia ini? bagaimana kalau Yifan bisa membaca pikirannya juga? Bisa gawat dia.

"Kamu tidak lagi sibuk tadi kan?"

Jongin menggeleng, dia memang tidak lagi sibuk. tapi, dia lapar.

"Gimana perkembangan Sehun? ini udah dua minggu loh.." Joonmyeon terkekeh kecil.

Aaa.. soal Sehun toh. Jongin mengangguk.

"Harus saya akui, Sehun tidak banyak berkembang." Jongin menjawab jujur.

"Huftt, apa yang harus kita lakukan ya?" Joonmyeon memasang wajah berpikir yang menggemaskan.

Jongin yang melihatnya merasa heran, apa umma-nya dan mommy Sehun ini tidak bisa tua ya? kenapa bawaan mereka itu muda selalu?

"Dia cukup pintar imo, hanya saja Sehun memang lambat dalam hitungan dan angka."

"Ya, imo juga sadar hal itu." Joonmyeon mengangguk. "Padahal dia pintar di dalam mata pelajaran lainnya."

"Saya setuju hal itu, dia sangat pintar di bidang biologi."

"Apa Sehun masih bisa tertolong?"

"Entahlah, saya tidak yakin akan hal itu."

Joonmyeon terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencari solusi atas masalah ini.

"Bisakah imo minta tolong? tolong ajari dia dulu dengan sabar ya"

Nah, itu dia yang susah. Stok sabar Jongin itu sedikit sekali, apalagi Sehun yang gak ngerti-ngerti kalau di jelaskan. Bagaimana dia mau sabar coba? Tapi dia bisa apa selain mengangguk? Dia juga sayang statusnya sebagai calon menantu kali.

"Baiklah, kamu boleh keluar. Imo titip salam sama Sokie hyung dan Lu ge ya."

Jongin mengangguk lagi, dan membungkuk singkat. Dia keluar ruangan dan mulai berjalan ke kantin menyusul kekasih cantiknya. Tapi, di dalam kepalanya dia tengah memikirkan beribu cara untuk membuat Sehun pintar matematika. Dia akan merasa sangat gagal sebagai tutor dan sebagai kekasih bila Sehun mendapatkan nilai 47 lagi di ujian kali ini. Dan dia kembali menghela nafas panjang saat mengingat kalau waktu ujian sudah dekat hanya sekitar 6 minggu lagi, Jongin tidak yakin kalau dalam waktu 6 minggu Sehun bisa berubah pintar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC..?**

* * *

Holla...

Review kemarin ada yang bilang LuMin enggak cocok buat jadi ortu Jongin. Please, di cocok-cocokin aja ya...

Ada juga byang bilang Sekolah Seirin mengingatkan pada fandom sebelah. Yap, chingudeul sekalian benar sekali. Seirin adalah sekolah Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kagami Taiga.

Dan yang terakhir, saya sangat sedih melihat fan war yang sedang berlangsung. Hiks hiks...

Saya kecewa EXO kalah, tapi saya lebih kecewa melihat EXO-L yang berubah menjadi anarkis. Sebagai fans, kita lebih baik memberikan dukungan nyata pada EXO. Membeli CD-nya, melihat Video-nya, memberikan Voting atau apapun. Bukannya dengan berbuat anarkis seperti rencana Mengebom Konser boy band lain. Kita pasti tidak mau kan kalau EXO-L nanti di cap sebagai Fandom kriminal? Ayolah berpikir lebih dewasa...

Saya mencintai EXO sama seperti saya mencintai Kedamaian, jadi saya sama sekali tidak setuju bila ada EXO-L yang hendak berbuat di luar batas.

Oke segitu saja, itu hanya pemikiran saya maaf kalau chingudeul semua tidak sependapat dengan saya.

Jadi berminat untuk review...? #Bow

 **Big thanks to:**

 **[dia luhane] [VampieDPS] [vipbigbang74] [Zelobysehuna] [whirlwind27] [exolweareone9400] [SeHoNey] [Yessi94esy] [yunacho90] [sayangsemuamembersuju] [sehunskai] [Kim Eun Seob] [levy95] [KaiHunnieEXO] [utsukushii02] [dina blind] [Ubannya Sehun] [shapire always for onix] [Jung NaeRa] [izzsweetcity] [liestie ajhah] [winter park chanchan] [KaiHunyehet] [bbuingHyewa] [1004baekie] [xohunte] [fyenafromgalaxy] [nin nina] [Ri-chan Dandere] [Kim Seo ji] [GYUSATAN] [auliavp] [Xing1002] [Kim-HyeRim] [bellasung21] [JongOdult] [kireimozaku] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [daddykaimommysehun] [syakilashine] [seinn] [sumiya wu] [SILENT READER] [AprilianyArdeta] [aliyya] [choi fai fai] [Yehet] [NoName] [hunnbebi] [Gabisa Loging]**

 **Maaf bagi kesalahan penulisan..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pair: KaiHun, slight KrisHo dan LuMin**

 **Genre: Romance dan School life**

 **Warning: Boys love, Typo dan Kata tidak baku**

 **,**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5..._**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tengah duduk di depan laptop putihnya yang menyala. Matanya tak sekalipun berkedip melihat layar, seolah hal yang di tampilkan adalah hal yang sangat penting. Sesekali terlihat juga Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, jakunnya naik-turun, hingga keringat dingin menetes di dahinya.

"Ahmmmm…"

"shhhhh ahhhh…"

"AHHKHHHH.."

Sehun bergerak gelisah di duduk-nya, pahanya bergerak-gerak mendengar desahan didalam laptopnya. Yang ternyata tengah menayangkan film porno. Kalau kalian ingin tahu mengapa kelinci manis polos kita bisa menonton film laknat itu, tanyakan saja pada hyung tidak bertanggung jawab-nya (read: ByunBaek).

Tadi siang Baekhyun baru saja berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Wu, karena melihat laptop Sehun yang menganggur dia meminjamnya untuk mendownload sebuah video yang 'katanya' sangat penting untuk di pindahkan ke dalam flashdick yang kebetulan di bawanya.

Tetapi ternyata eh ternyata, Baekhyun tidak memindahkan videonya melainkan hanya mengcopy-nya. Dan si ByunBaek 'juga' lupa menghapus video yang tertinggal atau mungkin sengaja lupa? Entahlah.. hanya tuhan-lah yang tahu niat busuknya. Kekeke…

Dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat-sangat tinggi, Sehun pun membuka video kualitas HD itu. Yang di lihatnya pertama kali adalah dua orang pria dan wanita yang berjalan di pantai, dan dia sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa jalan-jalan mereka berakhir dengan membuka baju, jilat-jilatan, gigit-gigitan dan berakhir masuk-masukan dengan berlatar desah-desahan.

"Emmmhhh…Nikhhmatt…"

"Shhh Lubanghh muu Se-sempithh fuck…"

Sehun merinding mendengar ucapan dan desahan pria dan wanita itu, namun dia juga penasaran karena seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini. Dia tau ini yang namanya film porno, hanya saja dia belum pernah menontonnya.

Dan yang di herankan Sehun, entah mengapa benda diselangkangannya bisa berdiri. Dia buru-buru mematikan laptopnya dan melihat penis-nya yang tegang dan mulai terasa sakit tertekan didalam celana pendeknya.

"Ba-bagaimana ini? A-apa yang terjadi?" Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, dia sedang takut sekarang. Apa mungkin penisnya terkena penyakit?

"A-apa aku tanya mommy ya?"

Sehun lekas menggelengkan kepalanya, kalau dia bertanya pada mommynya dia akan ketahuan menonton film porno yang di larang oleh orang tuanya dan dia bisa di hukum nanti.

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, bimbang ingin meminta bantuan siapa menghadapi situasi yang tidak pernah di hadapinya. Namun dengan cepat di sambarnya ponsel hitam metaliknya dan mencari kontak bernama BaekHyung. Setelah dapat langsung di gesernya tombol hijau untuk memulai panggilan, dan sangat di sayangkan orang di butuhkannya tidak mengangkat panggilannya padahal ia sudah mencoba sebanyak beberapa kali.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang merasakan benda di selangkangannya ini bertambah sakit dan dia tidak berani menyentuhnya. Dia kembali mengingat, kemarin diperpustakaan penisnya juga sempat menegang seperti ini saat di mainkan Jongin tapi seingatnya penisnya lemas sendiri saat mendengar Jongin bertelepon. Ah, lebih baik dia mencoba bertelepon dengan Jongin, mungkin saja kekasihnya itu bisa membantu nanti.

Tutttt…tuttt…

 _/"Hallo sayang"/_

"Jonginiee…"

 _/"Ya Hunnie? Tumben kamu nelpon sayang"/_ Suara Jongin terdengar sumringah karena Sehun menelepon.

"Jonginiee, hiks hiks…" Sehun malah menumpahkan air matanya, cengeng yang kambuh di tambah rasa frustasi karena penis yang tegang terasa sakit membuat airmatanya keluar dengan bebas.

 _/"Sa-sayang kamu kenapa?"/_ Jongin menjawab panic.

"Jo-jonginie, tadi hunnie liat film trus.. trus… hiks…"

 _/"Trus..?"/_ Jongin menunggu dengan sabar sambil di liputi cemas.

"Ta-tapi adik Hunnie bangun. Huweee…." Sehun tambah menangis dengan kuat.

 _/"Oh adik ka.. ADIK? Sejak kapan kamu punya adik sayang?"/_ Jongin berteriak kaget.

"Ishhhh Jonginie, adik yang ituloh.."

 _/"Adik yang mana sih?"/_ Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang bebas ketombe dan kutu.

"PENIS LOH PENIS." Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, malu .

 _/"PENIS? KENAPA PENIS KAMU? DIA MASIH UTUHKAN?"/_ Jongin bertanya heboh.

"Jangan mengucapkan kata penis semudah kamu ngucapin jagung bakar dong"

 _/"Penis kamu itu bukan jagung, tapi pisang."/_ Jongin malah berucap santai.

"Apaan sihhh…" Suara Sehun terdengar malu-malu buaya.

 _/"memangnya penis kamu kenapa?"/_ Jongin bertanya penasaran.

"Penis aku te-

Sehun melihat penis-nya yang ternyata… sudah lemas? Lemas? Apa karena kelamaan nelpon dan di cuekin penisnya merajuk ya? Sungguh pemikiran yang konyol.

"Penis aku baik-baik aja." Sehun menjawab cepat.

 _/"Oh syukur deh, jaga tuh baik-baik. Penis kamu itu akan jadi property pribadi milikku kelak"/_ Jongin tersenyum mesum di seberang sana. Sepertinya ucapan Yifan hanya bertahan sementara di benaknya.

"Hihiihihi, Jonginie.. Hunnie maluuuu…" Jongin terkikik, mendengar suara Sehun yang terdengar malu.

 _/"Hei malam ini, aku, appa dan umma akan makan malam di rumah mu."/_

"Oh ya? Mommy tidak ada cerita padaku."

 _/"Ya, berdandan yang cantik malam ini untuk suamimu yang tampan ini ya. Kekeke"/_

"Ishhh, kita belum resmi."

 _/"Kamu mau kita menikah besok?"/_ Jongin makin menggoda Sehun.

"Jonginieee…"

 _/"Fine, fine. Sayang, umma baru saja memanggil. Aku tutup dulu ya."/_

"Iya"

 _/"Saranghae.."/_

"Nado Saranghae."

 _/"Aishiteru"/_

"Aishiteru mo"

 _/"I love You"/_

"I love you to"

 _/"Aku mencintaimu"/_

"Aku juga"

 _/"A.."/_

"Sudahlah, kapan aku akan menutupnya kalau kau tak selesai-selesai?" Suara Sehun menggagalkan ucapan cinta Jongin yang entah keberapa.

 _/"Ba-baiklah, hehehehe."/_

Tuttt.. tuttt.. tuttt…

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya yang baru terputus menuju pintu kamarnya. Dia beranjak turun dan mulai berjalan keluar menuju dapur rumahnya, dan di jumpainyalah mommy-nya yang sedang memasak dan sang daddy yang sedang frustasi bermain plants vs zombie di laptopnya.

"Mom.." Sehun memanggil Joonmyeon, berharap mereka memberikan perhatian padanya.

"Hmmm?" Namun sayang sang ibu hanya berdehem dan lanjut memasak.

Kalau Sehun perhatikan, mommy-nya ini memang memasak sangat banyak. Tidak mau mengganggu, matanya beralih pada wajah tampan daddy-nya yang sedang bermain serius. Mata di sipitkan dengan alis mata yang menukik tajam.

"Dad…"

"Hmmm?" Ahhh, kalau ini sih wajib di ganggu.

"Hunnie kangennn…" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Yifan dan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu lebar sang ayah.

"Sayang.."

"Ya..?" Sehun berucap antusias, dia mengira Yifan telah memperhatikannya.

"Kamu berat..!" Namun kata-kata selanjutnya sukses membuatnya menggigit bahu Yifan.

"AWWWW.. sakit" Yifan menjauhkan kepala Sehun dari bahunya. "Sayang, anakmu menggigitku." Yifan merajuk dan mengadu pada istri cantiknya.

"Mom, daddy mengatai Hunnie berat." Sehun juga tak mau kalah mengadu.

Joonmyeon hanya diam sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada spatula.

"Sayang…"

"Mom…"

"Sayang…"

"Mom…"

Jengah…

"Tak bisakah kalian diam? Atau kalian berdua mau memasak dan mommy yang duduk-duduk?" Suara Joonmyeon terdengar rendah. Dan Yifan juga Sehun tau kalau sang malaikat telah bertransformasi menjadi malaikat maut maka daripada itu mencari aman, dengan bersamaan mereka menunduk sambail menucapkan.

"Maafkan kami"

Joonmyeon berbalik dan tersenyum lembut melihat ayah-anak yang masih menunduk itu. Sungguh mirip, tinggi badannya, garis wajahnya, mungkin hanya sifat manja Sehun yang menurun darinya. Sehun benar-benar menyerap semua gen Yifan ternyata.

"Tak apa."

Mendengar ucapan Joonmyeon, Sehun dan Yifan dengan cepat mengangkat wajah mereka dan tersenyum sumringah. See, bahkan sifat kekanakan mereka pun mirip.

"Mom, keluarga Kim mau makan malam disini?" Sehun mulai bertanya lagi, baru ingat tujuannya untuk datang kedapur tadi.

"Hmm, dad yang mengundang mereka."

Yifan yang menyahut sambil mencoba mengalahkan Zombie-zombie yang hendak masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk memakan otak Sehun. Sehun? Yap, Yifan menggunakan nama Sehun sebagai pemilik rumah karena dia tidak ingin zombie memakan otaknya walau dalam games sekalipun dan dengan teganya Yifan mengorbankan anaknya. Ck ck ck….

"Ada apa dad..?" Sehun bertanya penasaran sambil mengacau ke dalam game Yifan. Dan di akhiri dengan teriakan Agrgggghhh dari dalam laptop karena sang Zombie berhasil memakan otak Sehun.

"Yahhhhh, gara-gara kamu nih. Padahal tadi tinggal beberapa lagi." Yifan berseru tak terima.

"Apaan? Hunnie Cuma berusaha bantu kok." Dan tanpa merasa bersalah Sehun menuju kulkas untuk mengambil salah satu persedian bubble tea-nya.

"Mana ada niat membantu yang brerakhir kekalahan?"

"Biarin, wekkkk" Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Lagipula, daddy tega banget buat nama anak sendiri. Gimana kalau hal itu jadi nyata, dan otak Hunnie tinggal separuh dan berakhir hunnie jadi bodoh?" Sehun berucap dramatis.

"Emang kamu pinter?" Skakmat..

"Kalau pinter, enggak mungkin si hitam itu jadi tutor kamu." Yifan balas mengejek sambil mematikan laptopnya.

"Jonginie enggak hitam dad, dia exotis." Sehun membela, begitu-begitu si Jongin kekasihnya.

"O wow, sayang. Anakmu sudah mempunyai panggilan kesayangan pada si hitam itu." Yifan menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanan di meja makan, matanya mengerling jahil pada Sehun.

"Aku tau sayang.." Joonmyeon membalas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari masakannya.

"Momm, dad.." Sehun merajuk lucu.

"Jadi kenapa dad mengundang mereka ke sini?" Sehun mengembalikan topic yang sudah melenceng jauh.

"Untuk membatalkan pertunangan kalian."

"What? Are you kidding me dad?" Sehun berteriak nyaring, hampir menyemburkan bubble kesayangannya.

"I am serious."

"B-but.."

"But what?" Yifan mengerenyit jijik saat melihat Sehun yang menghembuskan udara ke dalam bubblenya sehingga membuat airnya bergolak di dalam cup. "I'll cancel you'r engagement, and you'll marry an elderly widow"

"What the hell dad!" Sehun berteriak frustasi akan pemikiran ayahnya ini.

"Hunnie language please.." Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi diam pun angkat bicara. "And you, stop teasing your son." Spatulanya menunjuk Yifan.

"Jadi, Hunnie tidak akan menikahi janda kan?" Sehun berucap hati-hati.

"Ieeyuhhhh, kamu percaya? Dad hanya bercanda." Yifan bergidik membayangkan mempunyai menantu janda tua.

"Dad keterlaluan, hunnie sangat takut tadi." Sehun mempout kan bibirnya, dan dihadiahi Yifan cubitan di pipi berisinya.

"Trus? Dad harus bilang tiga kali wow gitu? Wow Wow Wow.."

Sekarang giliran Sehun yang bergidik melihat ke-alay-an daddy-nya ini. Apa benar Yifan dari Canada? Karena yang Sehun lihat daddy-nya ini lebih cocok bila berasal dari Indonesia.

"Stop dad, Ughhh" Sehun memasang wajah mual, yang membuat Yifan menggelitikinya hingga mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha, rasakan ini anak nakal..." Yifan makin menggelitiki Sehun dengan gencar.

"Hahahahaha"

"Rasakan, hahaha"

TAAKKK..!

Mendengar suara memekakkan itu, Yifan dan Sehun pun melihat melihat Joonmyeon yang membelakangi mereka sambil memutar lehernya secara perlahan dan terlihatlah benda berkilauan di tangannya yang ternyata, PISAU DAGING.

Dan...

GLEK..

"Sayang, aku mau mandi dulu. Sebentar lagi Lu ge akan datang." Yifan segera berdiri menenteng laptopnya.

"A-ah, Hunnie juga mau mandi." Sehun pun memilih mencari aman dengar kabur, mungkin setelah ini dia akan bersembunyi di lemari bajunya.

"Hahhhh,,,,"

Tinggallah sang nyonya rumah sendirian di dapur, merasa sepi Joomyeon pun memanggil maid-nya untuk membantu menata piring di meja makan karena waktu sudah mendekati pukul 7 malam dan ia yakin sebentar lagi Luhan dan keluarganya akan sampai..

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

"Wahh, masakanmu memang selalu enak ya Joon." Luhan menyuapkan sepotong daging dengan semangat, sudah lama dia tidak merasakan masakan Joonmyeon. Sekarang dia dapat kesempatan, jadi tidak boleh di sia-siakan.

"Terimakasih ge."

"Dia istriku rusa, tentu saja masakannya enak." Yifan tak mau kalah, dulu sebelum berjumpa dengan Minseok sebenarnya si rusa itu menyukai Joonmyeon. Makanya Yifan itu seperti menyimpan dendam kesumat, padahal sekarang mereka sudah mempunyai keluarga sendiri. Sekali kekanakan, tetap saja kekanakan.

"Aku juga tau, Joonie dulu sering membuatkan ku bekal naga." Luhan juga tak mau kalah, walau sudah mencintai Minnseok baozi-nya dengat amat sangat, tetap saja dia masih menyimpan perasaan tidak rela saat hobae manisnya yang sekarang sudah di anggapnya adik menikah dengan naga bau sombong mesum dari China.

"Lalu aku harus bilang Wew gitu?" Yifan mencibir.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan Wuw, dasar naga."

"Rusa"

"Naga"

TRAK..

Denga bersamaan Minseok dan Joonmyeonn meletakkan sendok mereka dengan kasar, dan masing-masing melihat suami mereka yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"MAKAN RUSA/MAKAN NAGA"

"Aye aye Capten"

And see, ini lah contoh seme-seme takut uke.

Sedangkan Jongin dan Sehun hanya makan dengan tenang seolah tak terpengaruh keributan orang tua mereka. padahal tanpa di ketahui siapapun di bawah meja tangan keduanya saling bertaut.

Setelah makan malam yang berlangsung lama karena pertengkaran kekanakan sang kepala keluarga, sekarang mereka tengah berada di ruang keluarga menunggu Yifan berbicara karena tujuan makan malam ini hanya tuan Wu itu yang tau.

"Jadi?"

Luhan bertanya penasaran, ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Minseok tak menghiraukan si pemilik yang merasa jengah. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan, Yifan pun tak mau kalah. Ia juga menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Joonmyeon. _Memangnya hanya dia yang bisa pamer aku juga._

"Tunggu Sehun datang" Sehun memang ke kamar tadi sebentar mengambil handphone-nya yang di katakan maid berbunyi.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun datang menuruni tangga, dan langsung medudukkan dirinya di tempat yang paling nyaman.

Yaitu di paha Jongin. PAHA? Semua orang melotot melihatnya saat Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Jongin dengan posisi berhadapan lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin.

"A-aa.. Sa-sayang.."

Jongin tergagap saat melihat berbagai pandangan dari orang tua mereka. Luhan yang mengacungkan jempol-nya, Minseok yang mendelik, Joonmyeon yang tersenyum, dan Yifan yang mengacungkan stick golf. APA? Jongin melotot, stick golf?

"Sa-sayang, pleaseee.." Suaranya terdengar memelas, namun Sehun malah cuek dan mulai duduk menyamping di pahanya dan menarik tangan Jongin untuk melingkari pinggangnya.

"Dad, untuk apa stick golf itu?" Sehun berucap Watados. Tak merasakan aura mencekam yang di keluarkan Yifan.

"Turun, ngapain kamu duduk di situ?" Yifan menggeram.

"Ehhh? Wae..?" Dan di balas dengan wajah aegyeo anaknya.

"Wu Sehun. Turun. Sekarang."

"Ishhh, padahalkan Hunnie mau manja-manja juga" Bibir terpout, pipi menggembung, sukses membuat Luhan, Minseok dan Joonmyeon memekik gemas, dan Jongin yang menahan hasrat untuk menelan kekasihnya ini.

"Kau mau yang kita bicarakan di meja makan tadi menjadi kenyataan?"

Dan, dengan cepat Sehun berpindah ke samping Jongin.

"Hahhhh..." Dua helaan nafas terdengar, Yifan yang tenang, dan Jongin yang terselamatkan dari maut malam ini.

"Jadi? Sehun sudah disini sekarang." Luhan berucap tak sabar, seolah tak perduli bahwa baru saja anaknya di ancam kematian dengan stick golf.

"Hunnie, dad mau bertanya serius." Suara berat Yifan menarik perhatian mereka. "Kamu mau meneruskan perusahaan?"

Ini lah pertanyaan yang selama ini di hindari oleh Sehun, karena sejujurnya dia tidak tertarik pada perusahaan. Hanya saja, tanggung jawab sebagai pewaris membuatnya terbelenggu.

"Dad pasti tahu, Hunnie tidak tertarik." Sehun berucap manja, sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin yang kembali berkeringat dingin. "Hunnie ingin menjadi dokter."

"Kalau begitu, sudah di putuskan." Mata Yifan beralih pada Jongin yang sedari tadi diam saja. "Kalian akan bertunangan minggu depan."

"HAHHH..?" Koor semua orang. Bukannya Yifan yang mengundur ya? Kenapa sekarang malah dia yang tampak bersemangat.

"A-pa maksudnya paman?"

"Kau dan Sehun akan bertunangan. Kau tak mau?"

"Bukan begitu, tentu saja aku mau." Jongin menggeleng kuat-kuat, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mau padahal hal ini lah yang selama ini di tunggu-tunggunya.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Sekarang Luhan yang bertanya, tak mengerti jalan pikiran Yifan.

"Setelah mereka bertunangan, Jongin akan mulai belajar bisnis di perusahaanku, karena dia yang akan memegangnya nanti." Yifan menyilangkan kakinya dengan angkuh.

"Hei, mana bisa begitu." Luhan berseru tak terima. "Dia anakku, kalau Dia di perusahaanmu yang menjadi pewarisku siapa bodoh?"

"Like i care"

"Yakkk, kau tak bisa seenaknya begitu naga. Jongin akan menjadi pewaris Kim, bukan Wu."

"Bila dia masih mencintai Sehun, itulah syaratku." Yifan berucap final.

Dia memang masih sehat sekarang, tapi dia harus memulai rencana pencegahan bila terjadi hal yang tak di inginkan. Anaknya tak akan bisa di harapkan memegang perusahan, jadi dia harus melatih Jongin sedari kini. Tak memperdulikan bahwa Luhan juga memerlukan penerus, dasar egois.

"Ta-tapi paman.." Jongin melirik Yifan dan Luhan bergantian. Dia sungguh bingung sekarang, ia tak keberatan dengan syarat Yifan, hanya saja ia juga tak bisa mengabaikan perusahaan keluarganya.

"Yak, jangan memonopoli anakku naga." Luhan berteriak.

"Buat penerus baru sana." Yifan menanggapi santai.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja?" Luhan sewot.

"Diamlah.." Lagi-lagi, suara rendah sang nyonya sanggup mengentikan perdebatan kekanakan mereka.

"Jongin akan belajar tentang perusahaan dari sekarang, di perusahaan keluarga Wu." Minseok mulai pembicaraan.

"Dan jangan kekanakan, kalian itu masih muda. Jangan manja, dengan melimpahkan semuanya kepada Jongin." Joonmyeon menyahut. "Lagipula aku tau niat kalian yang mau pensiun dini"

Skak mat..

"Tunggu sampai dia sudah matang, kita akan menggabungkan perusahaan dan Jongin akan menjadi pemimpinnya."

Final..

Tak ada yang bisa membantah.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya menguap bosan melihat kelakuan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Dia merasa masa bodoh, lagipula yang akan pusing itu si Jongin bukan dirinya. Hahh, selama Jongin disisinya semua akan baik-baik saja. Kekekeke

Sedangkan Jongin, rohnya terlihat melayang di atas kepalanya. Dia merasakan firasat buruk, kalau beberapa tahun lagi hidupnya akan benar-benar melelahkan. Namun...

TING..

Rohnya tiba-tiba masuk kembali saat menemukan ide cemerlang lainnya. Ahhh, Jika ini hanya masalah penerus maka dia akan membuat banyak penerus bersama Sehun nanti untuk membantunya, emmm mungkin sepuluh bayi? Kekekekeke, Jongin tersenyum mesum membayangkan meniduri Sehun siang malam.

Dan..

Buaghhh..

Yifan mendaratkan sepatunya di wajah Jongin.

"Jangan memasang wajah menjijikkan seperti itu hitam."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC..?**

* * *

Holla...

Kangen..?

Yang bertanya ini sampai chap berapa, ff ini mungkin berakhir di chap 7 atau 8.

Dan yang bilang Sehun di buat pinter, tenang aja Sehun itu pinter hanya saja dia malas menghitung karena yang mengajarinya itu si Jongin jadi bawaannya mau manja-manjaan aja.

Oke segitu aja dulu, dan jangan lupa review ne...

Adios..#Bow

 **Big thanks to:**

 **[whirlwind27] [SUKA PAKE CAPSLOCK] [Zelobysehuna] [sehunskai] [Kim Se Byul] [Ubannya Sehun] [levy95] [winter park chanchan] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [babyhunhun94] [nin nina] [bbuingHyewa] [yunacho90] [vipbigbang74] [Xing1002] [izzsweetcity] [babyjunma] [Ath Sehunnie] [exolweareone9004] [saphire always for onix] [daddykaimommysehun] [Uchiha Kriya] [VampireDPS] [Serrara Tan] [utsukushi02] [black for white] [DobiYeollie] [aliyya] [guest] [aumiya wu] [hunnbebi] [dia luhane] [Syakilashine] [kireimozaku] [vantasfic] [guest] [NoName] [Kaihun502] [KaiHunnieEXO] [auliavp] [seinn] [my love double b]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pair: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun. (KaiHun)**

 **Genre: Romance, School Life.**

 **Warning: Boys love, Typo dan kata tidak baku.**

.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6...**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Hunniee…"

"Ya ge? Kenapa teriak-teriak?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya menuju kantin saat Tao menghadangnya di tengah-tengah koridor. Banyak siswa-siswi yang melihat mereka, maklum saja mereka adalah idola di sekolah ini jadi apapun aktivitas yang mereka lakukan selalu menarik perhatian.

"Mana si hitam itu?" Tao menjulurkan kepalanya ke kiri-kanan, berusaha menemukan Jongin yang biasanya selalu setia menempel pada adiknya ini.

"Gege… Jongie tidak hitam." Ughhh, serangan aegyeo menyerang.

"Ya ya ya, dia tidak hitam tapi exotis." Tao menjulurkan lidahnya, mencibir. "Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu berpuluh-puluh kali."

"Iya kah?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, dan sukses membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya memekik gemas.

"Ughhhh, bukankah sudah gege bilang agar tidak melakukan aegyeo sembarangan?" Tao menggeram tertahan melihat Sehun.

"Ehhh? Kenapaaaa….?" Sehun malah mengeluarkan wajah bak anak anjing minta dipungut.

"Yakkkk, jangan aegyeo sembarangan bocah." Tao memekik keras, dan menarik tangan Sehun menjauh.

Bukan apa-apa, tapi aegyeo maut Sehun itu sering membuat yang melihatnya kehabisan darah. Kan kasihan dokter yang jaga di UKS.

Tao menarik Sehun ke kantin, mendudukkan anak tunggal keluarga Wu itu di sebuah kursi yang bersebelahan dengan jendela yang menghadap langsung ke lapangan. Sedangkan pemuda tampan itu sendiri berjalan menuju counter untuk memesan, tak lama menunggu ia kembali dengan membawa beberapa makanan dan minuman ke sebuah meja dimana Sehun sudah melihatnya ah, tepatnya melihat apa yang di bawanya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Yeayyy, bubble…" See…

"Ya ya, tak bisa kah kau tenang sedikit? Tidak akan ada yang mengambil bubble tak enak mu ini Hunnie." Tao mendengus dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan Sehun, setelah menaruh semua yang di bawanya di atas meja.

"Ck ck, ini adalah minuman terenak di dunia ge." Sehun menyedot bola-bola lembut di dalam cup tersebut dengan ekspresi berlebihan. "Ahhhh, ini sangat enak."

"Huekkk." Tao bergaya seperti orang mau muntah.

Tao melihat Sehun dengan pandangan lembut, tak terasa sekarang adiknya ini sudah tumbuh dewasa bahkan tinggin Sehun sudah hampir menyamai tingginya. Ia tumbuh bersama Sehun, sedari bayi hingga sekarang.

Berperan sebagai gege bagi bocah manja di depannya ini sungguhlah sangat melelahkan. Ia harus ekstra bersabar, ekstra hati-hati, dan ekstra waspada. Sabar menghadapi tingkah manjanya, hati-hati menghadapi tingkah cerobohnya dan waspada menghadapi orang-orang yang menginginkan adiknya ini.

Tao akan selalu berperan sebagai pahlawan bila tiba-tiba Sehun di dalam kesulitan. Ia selalu menjadi tameng dan senjata bagi Sehun, ia akan selalu berada di depan Sehun bila paman dan imo-nya sedang menghukum ataupun memarahi Sehun.

"Hunnie.."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari bubble tea yang baru diminumnya dan menatap Tao dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau bahagia bersama Jongin?"

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan aneh Tao, namun ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya saat melihat Tao masih memberikan pandangan bertanya.

"Syukurlah."

Tao tersenyum tulus. Ia bahagia bila adiknya ini bahagia. Siapa sangka kalau beberapa minggu yang lalu Sehun menolak mati-matian Si Jongin menjadi tutornya, tapi sekarang sudah berbeda karena setelah selesai ujian, adiknya ini akan bertunangan dengan si hitam itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu ge?" Sehun menopang dagunya dan melihat Tao dengan pandangan polos.

"Entahlah.." Tao menyenderkan badannya ke senderan kursi, matanya menatap Sehun dengan kilat jenaka. "Mungkin gege akan menghajar si hitam itu dengan jurus Wushu terbaru, bila ia tidak bisa membahagiakan adikku yang manis ini."

"Hiyee..? Kenapa Jongin?" Sehun memekik.

"Karena dia telah merebut adik kesayanganku ini. Setelah bersamanya kau sangat jarang bermanja dengan gege, padahal dulu kau selalu menempeli gege seperti perangko. Huhhh." Tao bersidekap, dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Maaf kan Hunnie ge.."Sehun menunduk, ia merasa bersalah.

"Hahhh, sudahlah. Kau taukan? Gege akan selalu memaafkan segala kesalahanmu." Tao mengusap rambut Sehun dengan sayang, melihat Sehun yang menunduk ia juga merasa bersalah. Padahal ia kan cuma bercanda tadi.

"Kalau begitu, gege harus cepat-cepat cari pacar agar tidak kesepian" Sehun menjentikkan jarinya, seolah telah menemukan ide paling cemerlang.

"Gege sudah punya."

"Ehhhh..? Mana..?" Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan memasang wajah berbinar andalannya.

"Tao-ya.."

Tao dan Sehun mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada seseorang yang berdiri di samping meja mereka. Terlihatlah seorang pemuda manis yang mempunyai lubang di kedua pipinya read: dimple.

"Eh? Yixing ge?"

Sehun bangkit dan membungkuk, ia begitu menghormati pemuda ini. Karena selain sunbae-nya di sekolah ini, Yixing ini juga adalah ketua club dance yang di ikuti Sehun.

"Selamat siang Hunnie." Yixing tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, siang ge."

Sehun duduk kembali dan di ikuti oleh Yixing yang duduk di sebelah Tao, dan Sehun langsung melotot saat melihat sepupunya itu melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Yixing seolah mereka adalah teman akrab. Padahal setau Sehun, Tao itu tidak banyak mempunyai teman dan tidak pernah terlihat berinteraksi dengan Yixing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ge?" Sehun dengan cepat menarik tangan Tao dari bahu Yixing, ia dengan cepat membungkuk. "Ge, maafkan kelakuan panda bodoh ini ya."

"Yak, siapa yang kau katakana panda bodoh hahhh?" Tao memekik, ia tidak terima di katakan bodoh.

"Tentu saja kau ge" Sehun menunjuk Tao dengan menggunakan sumpitnya. "Kenapa kau merangkul Yixing ge dengan sok akrab begitu?"

"Apa salahnya? Yixingie adalah pacarku." Tao berucap bangga dan kembali melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Yixing. Sedangkan Sehun kembali melotot.

"EH…? PA-PACAR?" Yeah, dan semua orang melihat ke meja mereka sekarang akibat teriakan Sehun.

"Tentu saja, dan kecilkan suaramu." Tao mendesis.

"Mian, ta-tapi.." Matanya kembali melihat wajah Tao dan Yixing secara bergantian.

"Kenapa kau mau padanya ge? Dia itu sedikit gila." Sehun berbisik di telinga Yixing.

"Hahahaha.. " Yixing tertawa pelan, ia menatap Sehun dan mengacak lembut rambut hobae kesayangannya itu. "Tentu saja karena gege mencintai-nya."

Mendengar ucapan Yixing, Sehun lantas terdiam. Cinta ya? Sehun mengangguk, bukankah karena cinta juga makanya ia bisa bersama Jongin?

"Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran ge? Kalian bahkan tidak pernah saling menyapa bila bertemu."

"Sudah dari kelas 1"

Tao menjawab singkat, tidak memperdulikan mereka yang sudah menjadi tontonan penghuni kantin. Ayolah, ini adalah berita besar karena Tao itu juga idola sekolah. Dan setau mereka semua Tao itu tidak pernah berdekatan dengan orang lain, ia selalu bersama Sehun. Tapi sekarang ia bilang sudah berpacaran dari kelas 1? Waw, just wow…

"Da-dari kelas satu?" Sehun tergagap.

"Yup.." Tao dan Yixing mengangguk kompak.

"Kenapa aku tak pernah tau ge?" Sehun merengek manja.

"Bukankah kau yang selalu mengatakan aku tidak boleh berpacaran. Hemm?" Tao mengusak rambut Sehun.

"A-aku."

"Kau selalu mengatakan aku adalah milikmu, dan tidak boleh berdekatan dengan siapapun."

Sehun kehilangan kata-kata, matanya berair menahan tangis. Ia merasa bersalah sekarang, jadi selama ini hanya demi dia Tao tidak memproklamirkan hubungannya? Padahal setiap malam minggu, ataupun weekend, Sehun selalu minta di temani oleh Tao. Jadi selama ini, ia secara tidak langsung telah memonopoli kehidupan percintaan kakaknya itu?

"Ge.. hiks hiks.." Akhirnya tangis Sehun pecah juga, sifat cengengnya kambuh.

"He-hei kenapa menangis. Hemmm?" Yixing menghapus air mata Sehun dengan lembut.

"Maaf.." Sehun menunduk.

"Maaf? Kenapa?" Tao dan Yixing mengerutkan kening mereka, heran.

"Karena hunnie, gege pasti sering di tinggal Tao ge. Hunnie, merasa bersalah. Huweeee…" Semua penghuni kantin makin memelototi meja Tao dan Sehun, merasa penasaran kenapa kesayangan mereka menangis.

"Ahahaha, sudah gege maafkan dari dulu. Lagipula, bukankah dengan begitu tandanya gege-mu ini sangat menyayangimu?" Yixing mengerling pada Tao.

"Jangan menangis lagi bocah, kau tak malu di lihat orang-orang? Dasar cengeng." Tao mendengus.

"Jangan mengataiku bocah ge. Hunnie sudah dewasa."Sehun cemberut.

"Oh ya?" Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memasang wajah mengejek.

"Tentu saja ya." Sehun mengangguk mantap dan menyedot bubblenya dengan semangat, dasar bocah.

"Ya ya, lagipula kau sekarang telah mempunyai pacar dan sekarang gege bisa melepaskan tanggung jawab gege untuk menjagamu."

Tao menaruh wajahnya di leher Yixing dan menggigit pelan leher putih itu, yang sukses membuat Yixing memekik pelan dan memukul kepala Tao.

"Jangan melakukan adegan dewasa di depanku ge." Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, namun ia mengintip di sela jarinya.

"Bukankah kau sudah dewasa?" Tao mengerling jahil, ia mencium singkat bibir Yixing. Kali ini bukan hanya Sehun, tapi seluruh siswa di kantin memekik.

"Y-ya tentu saja, tapi kau tak perlu memperlihatkannya secara terang-terangan kan?" Sehun menggerutu, ternyata gege-nya ini lebih mesum dari pacar tampannya.

"Terserah. Dan karena kau sudah memiliki Jongin, jangan hubungi gege lagi ya."

"Ehhh? Mana bisa begitu." Sehun manyun.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Tugas seorang kakak itu kan selalu menjaga adiknya."

"Ishhh gege udah bosan menjagamu dari bayi."

"Bo-bosan? Mommy.. gege jahat."Sehun berteriak.

"Ya-yak, ini kantin bodoh. Jangan berteriak seperti di hutan." Tao menyumpal mulut Sehun dengan cupcake.

"Cuihhh.." Sehun membuang cupcake di dalam mulutnya.

"Hahahaha, kalian lucu sekali." Yixing terkekeh.

"Gege, kalau Tao ge menyakitimu bilang saja. Hunnie akan menghajarnya untuk gege." Sehun berucap lembut pada Yixing.

"Eh? Memangnya bisa? Tao kan atlet Wushu." Yixing memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ehhhh? Iya iya." Sehun menaruh jarinya di bawah dagu, berpikir. "Kalau begitu mommy yang akan menghajar Tao ge."

"Yak, kenapa kau membawa-bawa imo. Hah..?" Tao menyalak. Dia itu gak akan bisa menang kalau menghadapi Joonmyeon, bukan karena takut tapi karena segan. Tao sangat menghormati pemuda mungil itu, bahkan melebihi Yifan sekalipun.

"Biar saja. Weekkk." Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya kekanakan.

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

Jongin tengah memeriksa berkas-berkas keuangan di mejanya, ia mulai bekerja di kantor Yifan sejak minggu lalu. Setiap pulang sekolah ia kan mengajari Sehun selama satu setengah jam, dan langsung ke kantor setelahnya. Hahhhh, jongin menghela nafas. Ia sungguh lelah, badannya, hatinya.

Akhir-akhir ini ia sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun, bila bertemu di perpustakaan pun mereka hanya belajar tanpa bisa bermesraan. Waktu ujian sudah dekat, dan ia tidak bisa mengambil resiko untuk berleha-leha lagi. Tapi ini adalah keputusannya dan ia tidak akan mundur, karena ia mencintai Sehun dan akan melakukan apapun itu untuk anak itu.

Seharusnya minggu lalu ia dan Sehun sudah bertunangan, tapi ia meminta pengunduraan hingga selesai ujian. Jongin hanya ingin melakukan pesta pertunangan dengan nyaman dan tidak dalam beban pikiran memikirkan nilai Sehun.

Jongin memijit pangkal hidungnya, Sehun benar-benar tidak memperlihatkan kemajuan yang berarti sedangkan waktu belajar mereka sekarang bertambah singkat. Jongin kembali menghela nafasnya lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Sehun.

Tutt.. tuttt..

 _"Jonginie.."_ Suara Sehun terdengar ceria.

"Ya sayang? Sedang apa hum?" Suara Jongin terdengar lelah.

 _"Memikirkan Jonginie, Hunnie kangennn…"_ Sehun merengek manja.

"Aku juga sayang. Maaf ya, akhir-akhir ini tidak dapat meluangkan waktu untuk bersamamu."

 _"Seharusnya Hunnie yang minta maaf, maaf karena tidak bisa membantu Jonginie."_

"Hei, aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu. Jadi jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu. Lagipula bila kau yang mengerjakan laporan keuangan ini, bisa-bisa keluarga Wu akan jatuh bangkrut. Hahaha" Jongin tertawa, tapi ia yakin kalau di seberang sana sang kekasih tengah cemberut.

 _"Jonginie…"_ See? Sehun merajuk.

"Hahaha, aku yakin kau tengah mempoutkan bibirmu sekarang, hahhh aku akan mencium dan menjilatmu bila kau di sampingku sekarang sayang."Jongin tersenyum mesum

 _"Oh ya? kalau begitu jilat saja. ughhhh,,,"_ Shit, Sehun malah balik menggodanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghabisimu besok."

 _"Aku menunggu."_ Sehun menantang.

"Persiapkan dirimu besok sayang, hahaha. Baiklah, sudah dulu ya sayang. Aku mau mengerjakan laporan lagi."

 _"Baiklah, jangan bekerja terlalu keras."_

"Aku tau. Aku mencintaimu."

 _"Aku juga."_

Tutt.. tuttt..

Jongin menghela nafas dan meregangkan sedikit otot bahunya. Ia kemudian mulai kembali memainkan jarinya di key board computer. Setelah menelepon Sehun, Jongin merasa tenaganya kembali penuh. Ahhhh, memang hanya asupan energy dari Sehun yang bisa membuatnya semangat.

Sedangkan di kediaman keluarga Wu, Sehun sedang tengkurap di kasurnya sambil memegang buku matematika. Ia belajar dengan sangat keras, ia tidak mau hanya Jongin yang berusaha di sini karena itu ia juga akan belajar dengan keras agar mendapatkan nilai yang bagus saat ujian nanti.

Sehun pintar, ia hanya malas menghitung. Ia merasa angka adalah hal yang membosankan, sehingga ia selalu bermusuhan dengan angka-angka di buku matematika dan factor lainnya adalah yang mengajarinya itu Jongin, jadi ia lebih senang bermanja-manja daripada menghitung.

Tapi sekarang, ia sedang mencoba untuk berdamai pada rasa malasnya. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya ke atas dan menunjukkan semangat juang yang berkobar-kobar.

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

Ruang perpustakaan yang sepi, bahkan sang penjaga pun tidak terlihat ditempatnya. Tapi, jauh di dalam barisan rak-rak buku kita bisa mendengarkan suara desahan bila kita menajamkan indra pendengeran kita. Suara desahan yang berasal dari dua makhluk adam yang tengah bercumbu.

"Oh sayang.. hmmmm, le-lebih cepat. Akhhh.."

Jongin menggeram merasakan penis nya di hisap keras oleh Sehun. Penampilan mereka sungguh berantakan. Sehun bahkan sudah setengah telanjang sedangkan Jongin sendiri, celananya sudah tersngkut di lututnya. Ia berdiri bersandar di belakang rak buku sedangkan Sehun sedang berlutut di selangkannya.

Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah berkeringat Jongin yang terlihat sexy di matanya. Jongin bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah dan mulut yang penuh dengan miliknya yang jujur saja tambah membuatnya terangsang. Jongin mendongak saat kenikmatan menyerangnya, Sehun menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan sesekali menggesekkan giginya pada penis miliknya.

"Ya-ya tuhan. Kau pintar sekali sayang. Ahhh.." Jongin memejamkan matanya.

Jongin ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya seirama dengan hisapan mulut Sehun pada miliknya. Tak lama setelahnya, Sehun dengan kuat menghisap penis besar itu dan mencekungkan pipinya saat merasakan penis Jongin sudah berkedut hebat. Dan Jongin mengerang hebat saat mendapatkan klimaksnya.

Jongin terengah-engah, ia menunduk kebawah dan menemukan Sehun dengan wajah belepotan seperma miliknya sedang melihatnya dengan pandangan polos. Ya tuhan, apa yang telah di perbuatnya?

Padahal tadi niat kesini untuk belajar, tapi rasa rindu yang menggebu sukses membutakan pikirannya. Setelah sampai di meja pavorite mereka, Jongin langsung menyerang Sehun dengan ganas. Ia mencumbu Sehun dengan liar seolah tak ada hari esok. Tapi tenang saja, Sehun masih perjaka kok karena mereka hanya sebatas menjilat dan menghisap. Ughhh...

Bukan hanya Jongin, Sehun pun merasa malu sekarang. Ya tuhan, bagaimana bisa ia bertingkah nakal seperti tadi? Bahkan membayangkannya pun ia tak pernah. Sehun menutup wajahnya saat Jongin melihatnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa sayang?" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan mendudukkan anak itu di meja. Ia dengan telaten merapikan baju dan celana Sehun, ia juga mengelap wajah Sehun dengan tisu basah agar minimal bekas spermanya hilang.

"A-aku.."

"Kau menyesal? Maaf ya, aku memaksamu tadi" Jongin mengecup singkat kening Sehun.

"Ehhh? Jonginie tidak salah. Hunnie juga emmm menikmatinya tadi." Suara Sehun melirih di akhirnya, wajahnya memerah hebat.

"Hahaha, baiklah kalau begitu." Jongin terkekeh pelan dan memeluk Sehun dengan sayang, ia benar-brenar mencintai lelaki di pelukannya ini.

Jongin mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di meja pertanda pesan masuk, dan tak lama kemudian ia pun berteriak.

"DAMMIT.. MATI LAH AKU"

Sehun sendiri hanya mengerenyitkan dahinya melihat kekasihnhya yang berteriak tak jelas, ia dengan cuek mengambil tasnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari perpustakaan tanpa mengindahkan Jongin yang tengah membungkuk-bungkuk pada ponselnya.

 **From: UncleDragon**

 _Kau benar-benar mengabaikan perintahku ya hitam, untuk saja kau masih memiliki akal untuk menjaga kesucian anakku. Karena kalau tidak, aku sendiri yang akan mencincangmu, menggilingmu, dan membuat bakso dari dagingmu. Cepat ke kantor. SE. KA .RANG.!_

OH JONGIN. KAU MELUPAKAN CAMERA-NYA...

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _TBC.._**

* * *

Holla Minna...

Ada yang kangen pada Suna?

Oke, Jangan lupa review ne karena review itu enggak susah kok. kekeke,,,,

 **Big thanks to:**

 **[Nagisa Kitagawa] [Serrara Tan] [Kaihun520] [sehunskai] [KaiHunnieEXO] [levy95] [babyhunhun94] [Kim Se Byul] [exolweareone9400] [Xing1002] [whirlwind27] [daddykaimommysehun] [Zelobysehuna] [sehannie25] [babyjunma] [Ath Sehunnie] [utsukushii02] [izzsweetcity] [dia luhane] [saphire always for onyx] [bbuingHyewa] [winter park chanchan] [yunacho90] [blackforwhite] [baekhyung] xohunte] [Yessi94esy] [Kim Seo Ji] [umaelf93] [auliavp] [AprilianyArdeta] [JongOdult] [Syakilashine] [choi fai fai] [aliyya] [my love double b] [honeykkamjong] [Ubannya Sehun] [sumiya wu] [kaishixun] [hunnbebi] [yh3810] [Oh Yuugi] [seinn] [VampireDPS] [kireimozaku] [Hann Hunnie] [fanmyeon shipper]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pair: KaiHun. Sligh! KrisHo, dan LuMin**

 **Genre: Romance dan School life**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Typo dan kata tidak baku.**

 **MENGANDUNG LIME NOT LEMON.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7…**_

 **.**

 **.**

Lusa adalah waktu yang menegangkan untuk Jongin, karena pada hari itu dia akan melihat bagaimama kemampuannya untuk menjadi tutor kekasihnya.

Yah, berhasil atau tidaknya Sehun pada lusa depan semua bergantung pada semangat pemuda pucat itu lagi karena sejauh yang Jongin ingat ia sudah memberikan seluruh kepintaran dan mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan dan kesabarannya untuk mengajari Sehun yang bebal terhadap matematika.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang, lusa juga merupakan hari pertunangan mereka. Jongin semakin nervous karena siangnya akan menghadapi ujian dan malamnya akan bertunangan, ia meyakinkan dirinya kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Toh, bertunanagan dengan Sehun adalah impianya nomer dua dari dulu dan kalau kalian bertanya apa impiannya nomer satu? Jawabannya sudah jelas, menikahi pemuda pucat itu dan mengerjainya setiap malam di ranjang. Kekekeke..

Jongin memijat pelipisnya yang pusing dan berdenyut menyakitkan, walau lusa adalah pertunangannya tapi calon mertuanya sama sekali tidak mengurangi frekuensi pekerjaannya di kantor.

Malah sebaliknya, Yifan terkesan menyiksa Jongin dengan berkas-berkas yang harus secepatnya selesai seakan balas dendam karena kejadian di perpustakaan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat kembali mengingat kejadian itu, dimana ia berlari luntang lantung ke kantor setelah menerima pesan dari Yifan. Sesampainya di kantor, Jongin masih ingat jelas bagaimana wajah menyeramkan Yifan yang serupa dengan naga pejantan yang menemukan buruan.

Jongin membungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf pada Yifan, dan Yifan hanya berdehem menyeramkan dan menyuruhnya mengerjakan setumpuk berkas dan harus di selesaikan dalam waktu 35 menit.

Jongin bahkan tak mau mengingat , dimana ia hampir kehabisan nafas karena lupa cara mengambilnya akibat terlalu serius mengerjakan tugasnya.

Tapi semuanya terbayar saat Sehun mengiriminya pesan dengan emoticon Love besar, ahhhh mengingatnya Jongin menjadi berbunga-bunga. Ia lalu dengan semangat mengerjakan pekerjaannya itu dan membuat Yifan terheran-heran dengan semangat sang calon menantu.

"Oi, Hitam."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya bak tentara yang siap sedia bila sang jendral datang berkunjung, karena nyatanya memang tak jauh berbeda. Karena saat ini Yifan dengan santai memasuki ruangan Jongin dan langsung duduk di kursi depan meja kerja Jongin.

Jongin ketar-ketir, takut Yifan menemukan kesalahannya. Ia memang tidak melakukan kesalahan, namun yakinlah kalau calon mertuanya ini begitu lihai dalam mencari-cari kesalahannya dan menghukumnya dengan berat.

Yifan sendiri hanya menyeringai dalam hati saat mengetahui betapa gugupnya Jongin, ia menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan serius. Tak lupa ia menggulung kemeja hitamnya se-siku dan melonggarkan dasi dark blue yang di pakainya, ia menautkan tangannya di atas meja Jongin.

"Mana berkas yang tadi pagi?"

Jongin dengan sigap memberikan map dengan warna merah ke atas tangan Yifan yang mengadah, ia lalu menghapus peluh yang menuruni dahinya dengan tisu.

"Emm, cukup bagus. Ayo keluar."

Yifan membawa berkasnya keluar, ia sampai di depan pintu saat menyadari Jongin tidak beranjak dari kursinya dan masih mematung menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau tak mau menurut?"

Suara berat Yifan membuat Jongin berkedip dengan cepat, maka dengan sigap ia mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya lalu mengikuti Yifan yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

"Pa-paman, kita mau kemana?"

Jongin bertanya takut-takut saat mereka keluar dari lift di lantai dasar, ia sesekali membungkuk membalas sapaan karyawan disana berbeda dengan Yifan yang hanya berjalan mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

"Diam dan gunakan kaki panjangmu itu untuk mempercepat jalanmu itu anak muda."

"Y-ya kapten."

Jongin dengan sigap segera menjajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Yifan, mereka terus keluar dari perusahaan dan berjalan di trotoar. Jongin hendak bertanya kenapa mereka tidak menggunakan mobil saja, namun karena ia masih sayang nyawa makanya pertanyaan itu hanya di telannya bulat-bulat.

Sejujurnya, selain penasaran Jongin juga sedang takut sekarang. Bagaimana kalau Yifan sedang merencanakan pembunuhannya? Bagaimana kalau di salah satu gang yang sepi nanti ternyata ada sekelompok pereman yang sudah Yifan bayar untuk menghajarnya? Atau Yifan dengan tega mendorongnya ke jalan raya dan ia tertabrak truk?

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya guna mengusir pikiran anehnya, Yifan tidak mungkin melakukan hal itukan? Iya kan? Tapi matanya sukses membelalak saat mereka menginjakkan kaki di sebuah gang sempit, ia merasa pikirannya kosong akibat memikirkan pemikiran yang terburuk.

Yifan memasuki gang itu dengan santai, namun keningnya mengerenyit saat telinganya tidak mendengar langkah kaki Jongin yang mengikutinya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Jongin yang mematung di mulut gang dengan keringat dingin yang menetes di dahi dan lehernya.

Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, ia bingung melihat raut cemas dan takut di wajah Jongin. Apa calon menantunya ini punya phobia terhadap gang sempit?

Hah, tidak mungkin. Ia sudah mengenal Luhan dari mereka masih kecil dan dia juga menyaksikan tumbuh kembang Jongin dari kecil sampai sekarang, dan sekalipun ia belum pernah mendengar Luhan ataupun Minseok membicarakan kalau Jongin punya phobia.

"Yak, apa yang kau lakukan disana? Ayo cepat."

Yifan berbicara dengan setengah membentak, ia bisa melihat Jongin yang terkejut dan menatapnya dengan pandangan horror.

"Paman, kenapa kita kesini?"

Bukannya bergerak, Jongin malah melontarkan pertanyaan pada Yifan yang menunggunya tak sabar di tengah-tengah gang.

"Kita akan kedalam, ayo cepat."

"Paman, akan membunuhku? Aku bahkan belum menikahi Sehun paman."

Jongin memelas dan mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada, berbeda dengan Yifan yang sudah menahan kekesalan lengkap dengan empat sudut urat yang tercetak di dahinya.

Jadi sedari tadi Jongin tengah memikirkan hal aneh sehingga takut untuk melangkah kedalam gang? Dan apa itu tadi? Membunuh? Yifan tidak akan segila itu untuk membunuh Jongin, walau ia ketus pada pemuda tan itu tapi bukan berarti ia membencinya.

Malah sebaliknya, yifan percaya pada Jongin sehingga ia menyerahkan anak tunggalnya dan perusahaannya untuk di kelola oleh Jongin. Ia juga menyayangi Jongin selayaknya anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat. Atau aku akan membatalkan pertunangan kalian lusa nanti."

"Ja-jangan paman, baiklah."

Jongin dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya, ibarat ninja Hatori. Gunung akan di daki dan lautan akan di sebranginya demi menikah dengan Sehun, jangan sampai karena takut masuk ke dalam sebuah gang pertunangannya batal.

Maka dengan semangat pejuang kemerdekaan ia segera mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat Yifan juga mulai melangkahkan tungkai kakinya kembali, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kekiri dan kekanan. Ia agak mengerenyit heran saat menyadari kalau gang ini sama sekali tidak menyeramkan seperti di film-film action barat sana, yang gelap, bau dan penuh tong sampah yang di diami kucing dan anjing liar.

Gang ini bersih, malah terlihat ada bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di sisi badan gang ini. Jongin kembali mengerenyit, ia merasa penasaran kemana Yifan membawanya. Namun tak berapa lama Jongin segera tahu arah tujuan mereka saat melihat sebuah bangunan di ujung gang.

Bangunan klasik zaman dulu, namun asri dengan beberapa pot bunga yang di gantung di terasnya. Jongin menebak bangunan itu adalah sebuat café ataupun kedai mengingat ia melihat sebuat papan menu di samping pintu masuk.

Jongin mengikuti langkah Yifan untuk masuk ke dalam, seketika ia merasa sejuk akibat pendingin ruangan yang di pasang tepat di atas pintu masuk. Telinganya juga di manjakan dengan alunan lagu jazz yang cocok dengan suasana café ini, hidungnya bisa mencium aroma kopi yang baru saja di seduh.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya saat Yifan menuju sebuah meja yang telah di huni oleh seseorang. Ia mengerenyit dan berdecak kesal saat telah sampai di meja itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi.

"Kenapa appa disini?"

Jongin bertanya heran pada sosok itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Luhan, ayahnya sendiri. Luhan hanya mendengus dan menyesap kopinya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Appa.."

"Wae?" Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa appa ada disini? Appa bolos kerja? Atau sedang menemui selingkuhan?"

Jongin memberondong Luhan dengan pertanyaan –pertanyaan absurdnya, Luhan berdecak kesal saat mendengarnya. Berbeda dengan Yifan yang sudah menuliskan pesanannya dan memberikan pada pelayan yang lewat, ia memesan 2 ice coffe dan beberapa cemilan.

"Ck, kau benar-benar jahat." Luhan mendelik pada Jongin. "aku hanya mencintai umma mu."

"Lalu? Kenapa appa disini?"

Jongin masih belum puas akan jawaban Luhan, bisa sajakan memang benar kalau appanya itu selingkuh? Dan tak berapa lama kemudian Luhan akan membawa seorang putra lainnya untuk di perkenalkan sebagai adik tirinya. Yaiksss, Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Tanya pada naga ini, dia yang mengajakku untuk menghabiskan istirahat siang disini."

Luhan menunjuk Yifan dengan dagunya, sedangkan yang di tunjuk hanya stay cool sambil melihat smart phonenya guna memantau pasar saham. Yah tidak dimanapun dan kapanpun, namanya saham harus selalu di pantau agar tidak kecolongan.

Sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Luhan,bertanya pada Yifan? Enggak deh sorry aja.

Luhan yang melihat Jongin enggan bertanya pun menghela nafas, bagaimana bisa anaknya ini lebih takut pada Yifan daripada dirinya yang merupakan ayah kandungnya? Luhan menggelengkan kepala frustasi, Jongin benar-benar durhaka.

"Oi naga, kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini? Kau tahukan? Kantorku jauh dari sini." Luhan bertanya ketus, ia lelah mengemudikan mobil ke sini.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah menyimpan smart phone-nya ke dalam saku kemeja. Ia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menantang, sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa mendengus saat melihat ke-songongan Yifan. Dasar naga, maki nya dalam hati.

"Kalau aku keberatan, aku tak mungkin duduk di depanmu sekarang." Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"Aku hanya ingin makan siang bersama kalian, calon besan dan menantuku." Yifan mengangkat bahunya cuek.

Sedangkan Luhan dan Jongin tengah berpandangan heran dan langsung menggeleng kompak, tak percaya ucapan manis Yifan. Ck, sejak kapan pula angry bird itu mau mengundang mereka untuk makan bersama tanpa suruhan Joonmyeon dulu?

"Kalian tak percaya?" Yifan bertanya setelah melihat tatapan Luhan dan Jongin.

"TI-DAK." Ayah dan anak itu kompak menjawab.

"Ya sudah." Yifan menjawab cuek, ia meminum ice coffe-nya saat pelayan baru saja menghidangkan pesanannya. "Aku hanya ingin membicarakan pertunangan mereka lusa nanti."

Yifan nunjuk Jongin dengan kentang goreng yang di pegangnya, lalu tak menunggu lama untuk stick kentang itu menghilang kedalam mulutnya.

"Ada apa dengan pertunangan mereka?" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, masih gagal paham akan tujuan Yifan.

"Iya paman ada apa dengan pertunangan kami? Bukannya imo dan umma sudah mengaturnya?" Jongin ikut menyesap ice coffe-nya.

"Aku mau cucu."

BRUSHHHHHH…

Jongin menyemburkan kopi yang baru saja di teguknya saat mendengar ucapan polos Yifan, ia menatap horror sang calon mertua. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan amarah Luhan akibat meja mereka yang basah karena semburannya tadi.

"A-apa?" Jongin tergagap.

"Aku mau cucu.!" Sekali lagi Yifan menegaskan.

Jongin ingin sekali menjedotkan kepalanya ke meja saat ini, bagaimana bisa Yifan mengucapkan hal itu tanpa melunturkan wajah datarnya? Lagipula bukanya Yifan melarangnya menyentuh Sehun?

Lalu darimana ia bisa memberikan cucu? Memangnya bayi itu bisa di gambar dengan kapur ajaib Rudy Tabooty? Atau bayi bisa di antar melalui bungkusan di paruh burung?

"Pa-paman kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin bertanya pada Yifan, ia takut kalau daddy kekasihnya itu tengah dimasuki roh halus.

"Tentu saja, kau kira aku kenapa hah?" Oke, semburan sang naga sudah kembali yang berarti sosok di depannya ini benar-benar Yifan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menginginkan cucu?" Luhan ikut bertanya setelah menyuruh pelayan untuk mengelap meja mereka.

"Kemarin aku pergi ke tempat teman kuliahku, ia menikahkan anak keduanya." Yifan mulai bercerita.

"Lalu?" Luhan masih belum menemukan ujung benang yang menyambungkan kepergian Yifan dengan cucu.

"Di sana aku melihat ia menggendong bayi laki-laki yang sangat imut, setelahnya aku tahu kalau bayi itu adalah cucunya dari anak pertamanya." Yifan menjawab dengan semangat. "Karena itu aku ingin cucu, kurasa sudah waktunya aku menggendong bayi lagi dan menurutku menjadi kakek di usia muda bukanlah masalah."

Jongin tersedak liurnya saat mendengar ucapan Yifan, ia juga langsung merinding saat Luhan berbalik menatapnya dengan seringai.

"Appa setuju, appa juga ingin cepat-cepat menggendong bayi."

"Kenapa bukan kalian saja yang buat anak lagi, hah?"

Jongin bertanya frustasi, kalau ingin menggendong bayi kan tinggal meniduri istri masing-masing. Jadi kenapa dua pria dewasa ini malah melimpahkan segalanya pada dirinya yang masih polos ini? Jongin tidak sadar diri.

"Aku mau cucu hitam, bukan anak." Yifan menjawab ketus.

"Ummamu tidak akan mau hamil lagi, dasar bocah." Kali ini Luhan yang menjawab.

"Tapi kami masih kelas dua dan akan naik kekelas tiga. Bagaimana kalian bisa meminta cucu di saat seperti ini?" Jongin bertanya heran, walau dia mesum tapi setidaknya ia masih memikirkan masa depannya dan Sehun.

"Oh kau tenang saja, bukankah kau sudah jelas akan bekerja di perusahaan? Masa depanmu sudah jelas, kalau Sehun sih bisa ikut home schooling selama hamil dan dia juga tidak akan kekurangan uang kok." Yifan menjawab santai, berbeda dengan Jongin yang melotot.

Emangnya Sehun mau di hamilin? Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan situasi ini. Jongin pusing, dia sih tinggal meniduri Sehun menggoyang sana sini agar spermanya bisa menghasilkan janin di perut Sehun. Tapi masalahnya, apa Sehun mau perutnya menjadi buncit dan menjadi seorang ibu?

Sehun itu masih muda, kekanak-kanakan dan manja. Jangankan mengurus bayi, mengurus dirinya pun terkadang Sehun tak sanggup. Jongin takut, ia akan mengurus dua bayi nanti dan masa mudanya di habiskan dengan tangisan anaknya dan rengekan istrinya.

"Appa, paman. Ayolah pikirkan lagi, bagaimana bisa bayi mengandung bayi?" Jongin berbicara serius. "Sehun masih sangat muda, umurnya bahkan baru saja menginjak 17 tahun. Aku tentu saja tak masalah dengan hal itu, tapi Sehun juga mempunyai cita-cita. Dia ingin menjadi dokter, kalian tahu sendiri kan?"

Luhan dan Yifan tertegun saat mendengar ucapan Jongin, mereka mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju. Yah, Sehun masih muda dan mempunyai cita-cita yang harus di raihnya. Hahhh, sepertinya mereka harus menunggu 4 atau 5 tahun lagi agar bisa kembali menimang bayi.

"Sehun melepaskan statusnya sebagai pewaris demi mengejar impiannya sebagai seorang dokter. Apakah kalian tega menghancurkan impiannya hanya karena keinginan egois kalian untuk menimang bayi?"

Luhan dan Yifan lagi-lagi tertegun, sejak kapan bocah hitam di depan mereka ini menjadi sangat bijak dan dewasa?

"Baiklah, baik.." Yifan mengangkat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kita bicarakan masalah cucu setelah kalian siap." Luhan juga menyerah.

"Nah, itu baru benar. Kalau sudah tua, kalian harus mendengarkan yang muda." Jongin berucap songong.

"DIAM KAU." Luhan dan Yifan berucap kompak.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat menegangkan untuk Sehun, hari ujian matematika. Pagi-pagi sekali Sehun sudah bangun dan segera mandi, ia cepat-cepat memakai seragamnya dan turun ke ruang makan. Ia bisa melihat daddy dan mommy-nya sudah berada di sana dengan setelan kantor masing-masing.

Sehun mengecup pipi Yifan dan Joonmyeon bergantian, mendudukkan dirinya di samping kiri Yifan tepat di depan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon dengan sigap menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas Sehun, ia juga menyodorkan setangkup roti bakar ke hadapan sang putra.

"Siap untuk nanti?" Joonmyeon menatap Sehun yang sedang mengunyah rotinya.

"Hmm, doakan Hunnie ya mom." Sehun meneguk susunya setelah menelan kunyahan rotinya.

"Tentu, mommy akan selalu mendoakan Hunnie." Joonmyeon tersenyum.

"Dad juga ya, do'akan Hunnie." Mata Sehun beralih pada Yifan yang membaca Koran paginya.

"Iya-iya. Lagian kamu heboh banget sih, kamu itu mau ujian bukan mau ikut perang. Pakai di do'a-do'ain segala." Yifan menjawab cuek.

"Ishhh daddy gimana sih, Hunnie kan enggak mau ngecewain Jongie yang udah ngajarin Hunnie selama ini." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hooo, jadi kamu mau dapat nilai bagus Cuma demi si hitam itu?" Yifan menggeleng dramatis.

"Y-ya tidak juga." Sehun tergagap dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Terserah lah, nanti malam adalah pertunangan kalian. Jangan terlalu lelah hari ini sayang." Yifan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan lembut.

"Oke dad." Sehun berpose hormat.

"Ayo, mom sudah siap. Kamu berangkat sama mommy kan?" Joonmyeon bangkit dari duduknya di ikuti oleh Sehun.

"Iya, Hunnie tidak mau berjumpa dengan Jongie pagi ini." Sehun mengecup pipi Yifan dan beranjak keluar ruangan, ia berjalan menuju mobil Joonmyeon di halaman.

"Sayang, aku berangkat ya. Hati-hati di jalan nanti ya." Joonmyeon menncium bibir Yifan.

"Iya, aku juga sebentar lagi berangkat. Kau juga hati-hati ya sayang." Yifan bangkit dari duduk nyamannya dan kembali melumat bibir merah sang istri.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun keluar dari mobil Joonmyeon saat mobil sang mommy sudah terparkir rapi di parkiran khusus kepala sekolah dan guru-guru. Dia menunggu Joonmyeon turun karena Sehun ingin berjalan bersama sampai di kelasnya karena ruang kepala sekolah melewati kelasnya hingga Joonmyeon bisa sekalian.

Sehun segera melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang Joonmyeon yang tak kalah ramping dari pinggangnya, Joonmyeon hanya diam saja melihat kelakuan Sehun. Dia tak mau melarang karena takut anak manjanya ini merajuk, padahal kalau boleh jujur Joonmyeon sama sekali tidak suka dengan posisi ini.

Oh ayolah, dia ini adalah seorang kepala sekolah dan Sehun yang merupakan muridnya –disekolah- malah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya. Joonmyeon membenci hal ini, benci bila mengingat tubuh tinggi Yifan menurun pada Sehun sehingga pada usianya yang masih jalan 17 tahun, tinggi Sehun sudah jauh melebihinya.

Murid-murid yang sudah datang, menyapa mereka. Banyak sih yang mau menggoda Sehun, namun mengingat sang kepala sekolah tengah berjalan di sebelahnya makanya niat itu terpaksa dibatalkan.

Mereka sudah sampai di kelas Sehun, Joonmyeon menghadap sang putra dan mencium pipi putra manjanya itu. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya menggerutu kecil dengan bunyi _'Ughhh, Hunnie bukan anak kecil lagi mom'_. Joonmyeon terkekeh dan melambaikan tangannya, ia beranjak pergi menuju ruangannya.

Samar, namun Sehun bisa mendengarnya. Do'a tulus mommy-nya yang menambah kadar semangatnya untuk menaklukkan ujian matematika hari ini.

 _'Mommy berharap Hunnie bisa menjalankan ujian ini dengan lancar dan benar.'_

Sehun berjalan menuju kursinya, dia bisa melihat kursi Jongin masih kosong yang mengartikan kalau kekasih tercintanya itu masih belum datang. Sehun mengeluarkan buku matematikanya yang selama dua bulan ini menemaninya belajar, bibirnya mengeluarkan suara-suara kecil pertanda kedua belah nya tengah menghapalkan rumus-rumus.

15 menit kemudian Sehun bisa melihat Jongin yang memasuki kelas nya dengan gaya khasnya yang pemalas namun sexy itu, ia kembali memfokuskan matanya pada lembaran bukunya saat Jongin sama sekali tidak menegur dan menghiraukannya malah duduk diam saja.

Ya, sedikit banyaknya Sehun mengerti, mungkin Jongin tidak mau menggangu konsentrasinya menghapal. Jongin menginginkan naiknya nilai Sehun begitu pula dirinya, dia akan sangat malu setelah mendapatkan tutor sehebat Jongin tapi gagal.

Sehun memasukkan bukunya saat guru Jang sudah masuk kedalam ruangan. Hatinya berdebar saat kertas ujian sudah di tangannya, memulainya waktu ujian Sehun kembali tersenyum saa tlantunan do'a dan semangat yang di tunggunya datang.

Jongin berbisik dengan suara yang kecil, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak membalikkan badanya namun Sehun bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

 _"Aku mendoa'kan yang terbaik untukmu sayang, setiap kau melupakan rumus ataupun pemecahannya. Ingatlah bagaimana kerasnya kita belajar bersama."_

Sehun nyaris menangis bila tak mengingat kertas ujiannya menunggu untuk di isi, maka dengan semangat dan keyakinan yang mantap Sehun mulai menggerakkan matanya untuk membaca soal dan menggunakan ingatannya untuk mencari jawaban.

Dia akan berhasil, itulah tekadnya. Kerja keras mereka akan terbayar dengan nilainya yang bagus. Dia berjanji akan hal itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu.**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah keteganan tadi pagi, mengerjakan ujian mata pelajaran yang di bencinya. Maka malam ini Sehun mengalami ketegangan lainnya dimana ia dan kekasihnya akan saling mengikat.

Bukan ikatan pernikahan, namun pertunangan. Namun Sehun sudah cukup puas akan hal itu, karena ia yakin Jongin hanya miliknya.

Tubuh rampingnya berbalut tuxedo berwarna putih, seluruh keluarga Wu memakai tuxedo berwarna putih, Yifan, Joonmyeon bahkan Zitao gege. Sedangkan Jongin dan keluarga Kim menggunakan tuxedo berwarna hitam.

Jongin tampak menawan saat tubuhnya di balut tuxedo mahal pesanan ibunya, ia juga cukup terpana tadi saat melihat kecantikan Sehun dalam balutan warna putih.

Ballroom hotel itu sudah penuh akan tamu-tamu keluarga Wu dan Kim, teman-teman Sehun dan Jongin pun tak ketinggalan datang guna mendo'akan hubungan teman mereka agar langgeng hingga kepernikahan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datang dengan balutan tuxedo hitam, mereka berdiri di didi Jongin dan Sehun sambil masing-masing tangan mereka memegang segelas sampanye.

"Kenapa kalian memakai setelan hitam-hitam?" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya,lengan dengan setia menlingkari lengan Jongin.

"Kami berada di pihak Jongin." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjawab kompak, sukses membuat Sehun merengut.

"Baekkie hyung juga di pihak Jonginie?" Matanya mengerjap.

"Hiyaaa, Hunnie imut sekali." Baekhyun malah sibuk mencubit pipi Sehun. "Tidak dong, hyung Cuma ikut kata Yeollie aja."

"Jadi yang salah disini Yeollie hyung ya." Mata Sehun memicing ke arah Chanyeol.

"Hehehehe, tentu saja. Kami ini pasangan loh Hun, masak setelannya beda."Chanyeol menjawab seadanya.

"Sudahlah sayang, kita harus berterimakasih karena mereka sudah mau datang." Jongin berucap lembut, sangat tahu bagaiman meluluhkan hati sang calon tunangan.

"Baiklah." Sehun mengangguk.

"Sayang, acaranya sudah mau dimulai." Yifan-Joonmyeon dan Luhan-Xiumin pun datang menginterupsi.

"Siap?" Joonmyeon bertanya pada Sehun dan Jongin yang di balas anggukan oleh mereka.

Ting-ting…

Yifan mendentingkan gelas yang di pegangnya guna menarik perhatian tamu. Semua orang dengan cepat melihat kearah mereka berdiri.

"Hallo semuanya, pertama mungkin aku akan mengucapkan selamat malam."

Yifan memulai dengan gaya khasnya, sama sekali tak tampak di wajahnya kalau lelaki China itu telah mempunyai satu anak yang bahkan sudah mau bertunangan. Wajah tampannya nampak berbinar karena bahagia.

"Malam ini adalah salah satu malam yang sangat membahagian di dalam hidupku. Malam dimana aku akan melepaskan separuh kehidupan anakku pada kekasihnya."

Yifan tersenyum lembut, senyum yang sangat jarang di tunjukkannya kecuali di depan orang-orang terdekatnya. Matanya menatap Sehun yang masih bergandengan tangan dengan Jongin.

"Malam ini, dengan resmi aku dan seluruh keluarga Wu dan Kim. Kami akan mempererat hubungan kedua keluarga kami dengan ikatan pertunangan antara kedua putra tunggal kami. Kim Jongin dan Wu Sehun."

Tepuk tangan mengalun riuh saat Yifan menunjuk Jongin dan Sehun, senyum lembutnya masih terpatri apik dibibirnya. Tak menyangka kalau bayi yang di asuhnya dulu sudah bertunangan dengan putra sahabatnya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan kotak cincin yang berbalut beludru berwarna biru lembut, ia membuka kotak itu dan nampaklah dua cincin emas putih dengan sebuah permata biru di tengahnya, tidak ada yang membedakan keindahan cincin itu kecuali ukurannya.

Jongin mengambil jemari lentik Sehun dan mengelusnya dengan perlahan, ia mengecup punggung tangannya sekilas sebelum menyematkan cincin yang lebih kecil di jemari manis sang kekasih.

Sehun juga mengambil jemari Jongin dan segera menyematkan cincin yang lebih besar ke dalam jari manis Jongin, ia tersenyum lembut saat menatap betapa indahnya jemari mereka yang masih bertautan dan mengenakan cincin yang sama.

"Kim Jongin." Suara berat Yifan mengalun dan terdengar sangat jelas.

"Aku menitipkan putra kesayanganku padamu, ini memang bukan pernikahan namun aku tetap meminta karena aku yakin suatu saat kalian tetap akan menjalaninya."

Jongin mendengarkan dengan seksama ucapan Yifan, dia tahu betul bagaimana sayangnya Yifan pada Sehun. Melepaskan Sehun untuk bertunangan dengannya pasti berat untuk lelaki China itu.

"Aku dan istriku menyayanginya dengan seluruh hidup kami, Sehun adalah malaikat tuhan yang di kirimkan untuk melengkapi kehidupan kami."

Jongin mengangguk menyetujui, Sehun memang merupakan sosok malaikat tuhan bukan hanya untuk keluarganya tapi juga untuk semua orang.

"Sehun adalah hidup kami, buah hati kami. Sehun adalah perwujud-an cintaku dan istriku."

Sehun meneteskan air matanya saat mendengar ucapan Yifan, ia benar-benar beruntung memiliki Yifan dan Joonmyeon sebagai orang tua. Orang tua yang rela kehilangan tender miliyaran saat mendengar Sehun jatuh dari sepeda, mereka rela kehilangan sangat banyak ketika Sehun hanya terluka gores kecil.

"Aku mohon, jaga Sehun kami. Bahagiakan dia dengan semua yang kau punya. Aku mempercayaimu."

Yifan membungkukkan tubuhnya yang sukses membuat orang-orang terbelalak kaget, tangis Sehun pecah saat melihatnya. Daddy-nya rela memohon demi kebahagiannya. Orang-orang disana masih membelalakkan mata, tidak menyangka sosok dingin dan keras Yifan yang bahkan tak pernah mengucapkan maaf apalagi memohon ternyta bisa melakukan semua itu demi putranya.

Jongin melepaskan genggaman Sehun dan berjalan menuju Yifan, ia berucap dengan tegas dan lantang.

"Aku berjanji akan membahagiakannya dengan seluruh hidupku, aku akan memberikan kebahagian padanya dengan seluruh hal yang ku punya."

Yifan tersenyum setelahnya, ia memeluk Jongin dan melunturkan senyumnya dan menggantinya dengan seringai mengerikan ia berbisik dengan suara rendah di telinga pemuda yang baru saja jadi tunangan anaknya itu.

"Kekekek, kau memang harus melakukan hal itu hitam. Karena bila kau menyakiti dan membuat mata indah Sehun mengeluarkan air mata barang setitik maka taruhannya adalah nyawamu. Aku memberikan pilihan kau mati karena ku mutilasi dengan pisau daging atau ku berikan tubuhmu yang hitam ini pada hiu peliharaanku."

Yifan terkekeh dalam hati saat melihat wajah Jongin pias, seperti tak ada darah disana. Ia menyeringai, mempercayai bukan berarti melepaskan, dia tidak akan melepaskan pengawasannya pada Jongin. Khukhukhu.. Iblis naga di dalam tubuh Yifan bersorak senang.

"Oke-oke, hentikan drama menyedihkan ini."

Luhan menepukkan tangannya kuat-kuat demi menarik perhatian, ia tidak tega juga saat melihat wajah putranya yang seperti wajah mayat hidup. Luhan yakin, Yifan pasti mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak pada Jongin.

"Aku dan seluruh keluarga Kim, mengucapkan selamat datang pada Wu Sehun di dalam keluarga besar kami."

Luhan berjalan menuju Sehun yang masih menangis karena kata-kata Yifan tadi, Luhan memeluk Sehun dan mengecup kedua pipi tunangan anaknya itu.

"Jongin adalah putra tunggal keluarga Kim. Kami menyayanginya amat teramat sangat, dia merupakan putra yang di kandung oleh istriku selama Sembilan bulan lamanya, dia adalah putra yang kami besarkan sendiri dengan kedua tangan kami."

Luhan tersenyum, sangat tampan. Ia menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya, Jongin cukup terharu karena Luhan sama sekali tak pernah jujur akan rasa sayangnya selama ini.

"Jongin adalah sinar keluarga kami, yah walau pun kulitnya tan namun tetap saja ia menjadi sinar. Hahaha…" Luhan terkekeh di ikuti oleh semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Sehun, paman yakin Jongin akan membahagikanmu. Tetaplah disampingnya karena kau merupakan pelengkap hidupnya. Aku mohon, cintai putraku sebanyak cinta yang diberikannya untukmu."

Kali ini Luhan yang membungkuk, memohon akan kebahagian putranya. Badannya kembali berdiri tegap dan langsung sedikit oleng saat Sehun memeluknya.

"Pasti paman, aku pasti mencintainya bahkan lebih dari cinta yang di berikannya untukku. Aku akan selalu di sampingnya, itu janjiku."

Sehun menangis deras, begitupula dengan Jongin yang diam-diam menghapus air matanya.

"Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya-nyonya, nikmati pesta nya."

Joonmyeon berucap dengan keras, dan langsung di amini oleh semua orang disana.

Ketika semua orang kembali sibuk dengan pesta ini, Jongin menyelipkan jemarinya di antara jemari Sehun. Mata keduanya memandang masing-masing dengan sorot penuh cinta, akhirnya pertunangan mereka terlaksana.

Mereka berjanji di dalam hati masing-masing namun dengan tekat yang sama. Sama-sama ingin membahagiakan satu sama lainnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Jongin mendekatkan dirinya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." Sehun membalas.

Dua bibir itu akhirnya bersatu, dalam ciuman yang penuh cinta dan kasih. Mereka berciuman di tengah-tengah ballroom hotel dimana mata-tamu-tamu melihat mereka dengan pandangan menggoda.

Di dalam ciumannya, Sehun hanya berharap agar nilai ujiannya yang di bagikan besok memuaskan. Sedikit banyak mereka berterimakasih pada Matematika, karen berkatnya lah mereka bisa sampai di titik ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin..**

* * *

Epilog…

Jongin menggeram rendah saat merasakan mulut Sehun melingkupi penisnya dengan erat, tangan Sehun yang berada di pangkal penisnya sama sekali tidak membantu karena sekarang jemari lentik itu malah menangkup bola-bolanya dan meremasnya dengan lembut namun sukses membuat Jongin mengeluh.

"Ughhh, Hunniehhh kau pintar baby. Ahhhhh…"

Lolongan kepuasan tercetak jelas di wajahnya, cairannya menyembur hingga wajah Sehun belepotan cairan kental berwarna putih itu. Sehun menyapukan lidahnya di sekitar bibirnya, mengumpulkan cairan Jongin sebisanya dan membiarkan yang lainnya berceceran di wajahnya.

"Huhhh, sayang kau sexy sekali."

Sehun merona mendengar pujian Jongin, ia menelan cairan yang telah terkumpul dan menelannya dengan perlahan sambil tetap menjaga kontak matanya dengan Jongin. Ia mengedipkan matanya nakal saat Jongin melihatnya dengan hawa nafsu yang menyelimuti bola mata indah sehitam jelaga yang Sehun puja.

"Kau cukup nakal sekarang, dan aku cukup terkejut dengan hal itu."

"Aku belajar dari ahlinya."

"Siapa?"

"Baekkie hyung.."

Jongin menyeringai, Baekhyun berhasil ternyata.

Jongin membaringkan badan Sehun yang naked dan berkeringat ke atas ranjang yang penuh dengan kelopak mawar yang bertebaran.

Bibirnya segera memerangkap bibir Sehun dengan ciuman panas dan bergairah, Jongin bisa mencecap rasa cairannya yang masih tertinggal di dalam mulut Sehun.

"Ughhh, ini sedikit pahit. Kenapa kau menelannya tadi?"

Jongin sama sekali tidak pernah mengharuskan Sehun untuk meminum cairannya, karena ia takut Sehun akan tidak menyukainya.

"Aku suka kok, asalkan itu punya Jonginie." Sehun berucap malu-malu yang malah membuat ereksi Jongin kembali menegang.

"Nakalnya."

PLAK…

Jongin menampar bokong padat Sehun, mengundar jeritan sexy dari si empunya.

"Nyahhhh…."

Sehun merona parah saat Jongin menatap tubuhnya dengan pandangan lapar, Sehun kembali berjengit saat telapak tangan Jongin melingkupi penisnya dan mengocoknya dengan cepat.

"Nyahhh… J-jonginiehhh…."

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berbuat nakal seperti ini hah?"

Jongin mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sanggup membuat Sehun bergetar dan penisnya pun semakin tegak dengan lelehan pre-cum mengalir lambat dari pucuknya.

"J-jonginiehhh.. maafkan Hunnieehhh.. Ahhh…."

Sehun susah berbicara di saat tangan Jongin masih setia mengocok dan meremas penisnya, Sehun hanya tak tau bila jemari Jongin yang basah dengan salivanya tengah bersiap didepan lubangnya.

"Arghhhh.. Sa-sakit- hiks.. hiks…"

Sehun kesakitan, ia merasakan lubangnya seakan di koyak dengan paksa. Jongin sendiri hanya menyeringai saat melihat kedua jari telunjuk dan tengah yang di masukkannya kedalam terasa di hisap oleh lubang Sehun.

"Kau sangat sempit sayang."

"Ahhh- Ahhh.. "

Sehun sama sekali tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya sekarang, sakit yang di rasakan lubangnya tadi sudah memudar seiring jemari Jongin bermain disana. Belum lagi kocokan Jongin di penisnya, tambah membuat Sehun merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah di rasakannya.

"Arghhhh…Sa-sakit.. Keluarkan keluarkan…"

Sehun berteriak saat merasakan Jongin memasukkan satu lagi jarinya, namun Jongin sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya malah semakin meningkatkan intensitas tusukan dan kocokannya.

"Nyahhh.."

Sehun membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan kenikmatan yang melebihi kenikmatan yang pernah dirasakannya, liurnya menetes saat jemari Jongin semakin menusuk titik kenikmatannya.

"Ahhh- Jonginiehh.. Sentuh lagi.."

"Apa yang di sentuh?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada polos, berbeda dengan kedua tangannyayang masih setia mengerjai lubang dan penis Sehun.

"Sentuh lagi, Ahh..Ahhh.. Nik-matthhhh…"

"Baiklah."

Jongin menunduk dan menghisap penis Sehun dengan kuat, jemarinya semakin kuat menusuk prostat Sehun. Jongin sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali meminum cairan manis kekasihnya.

"Ahhhh.. Jo-jong.. Aku ke-keluarhhhhh…"

Pinggul Sehun bergerak liar, tangannya berjalan kebawah untuk semakin menekan kepala Jongin yang masih setia menghisap penisnya dengan kuat.

Sehun bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mendesak untuk keluar, Jongin juga mengetahui hal itu saat merasakan penis Sehun yang berkedut di dalam mulutnya.

Maka dengan keras Jongin menghisap penis itu hingga pipinya mencekung dan dengan tiga tusukan terakhir jemarinya di prostat Sehun. Namja cantik itu sampai pada puncaknya.

"Nyahhhhh… "

Sehun berteriak keras saatcairan itu menyembur dengan deras dan langsung di hisap oleh Jongin. Ia bisa merasakan Jongin yang masih membersihkan penisnya dari sisa sperma miliknya. Sehun sudah terlalu lelah akan kenikmatan yang di dapatnya tadi.

Matanya mulai menutup, dan hembusan nafasnya mulai teratur. Jongin tersenyum saat melihat Sehun yang tertidur, ia mengerti bila Sehun kelelahan.

Ini adalah hal baru untuk Sehun karena selama ini Jongin sama sekali belum pernah menyentuhnya hingga sejauh itu, namun malam ini pengecualian karena malam ini adalah malam pertunangan mereka.

Jongin ikut membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun, menarik tubuh ringkih itu kepelukannya dan mencium keningnya sekilas. Ia menaikkan selimut guna menghangatkan tubuh mereka yang polos. Tak berapa lama dengkuran halus pun sudah terdengar dari mulutnya, mengikuti jejak Sehun menjelajahi dunia mimpi.

Tenang saja, mereka masih aman kok. Jongin masih belum memasuki Sehun sampai saat ini. Kekekekeke...

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Holla, ada yang nunggu FF ini gak? Gak ada yah…? #Pout

Emm, okey. Jangan lupa review walaupun udah chap terakhir ya. Suna mau membuat FF baru, adakan teman-teman yang ingin membacanya? Hehehehe…

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah memfavorite, memfollow, dan mereview FF suna.

Terimakasih semuanya…

Sekali lagi jangan lupa review ne chinguuu…..

Adios..#Bow

Jaa na Minna…

 **Big thanks to:**

 **[ParkJitta] [whirlwind27] [umaelf93] [JongOdult] [choco jin] [saphire always for onyx] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [Zelobysehuna] [Hann Hunnie] [babyhunhun94] [dia luhane] [vipbigbang74] [bbuingHyewa] [Noona Sehun] [Ath Sehunie] [gwanghwamun] [liestie ajhah] [exolweareone9400] [KimKaihunbb94] [Ubannya Sehun] [HoonHoon] [sehuskai] [auliavp] [melizwufan] [Yessie94esy] [emin duck] [Ihfaherdiati892] [kireimozaku] [Kaihun520] [blackforwhite] [Clara701] [my love double b] [Guest] [sumiya wu] [hunnbebi] [VampireDPS] [Xing1002] [ahn naemi] [aliyya] [seinn] [alexandraLexa] [utsukushii02] [Lucky8894] [haeri20412] [nin nina] [izzsweetcity] [KS] [ohxoho] [nadya] [buble106] [kaishixun] [yh3810]**


End file.
